Hidden Yet Foreseen
by TaNsHi
Summary: Duncan and Violet tries everything to keep their secrets for each other hidden... but whatever they do, their feelings for each other grows by the minute... CHAPTER 21 IS UP! Finally! And it happens... what all of you have been waiting for... :D
1. An Inspiration

**A/N:** this is my first series of unfortunate events story… hope you do like it!!!! Its in the midst of the 5th book and is about Violet and Duncan… their love story that is… well… hope you like it then!!!

**Disclaimer:** nope. Not mine. Lemony Snicket owns it. 

*************************************

**Chapter 1: An Inspiration**

Violet looked up from her plate and looked at the person across her. She looked at his dark hair to his wide yet gentle eyes and lastly to his mouth as it rapidly moved as he spoke to the person beside him. As Violet's gaze went back to his eyes, she suddenly met it.

"Something wrong Violet?" Duncan asked. Violet smiled and shook her head. Duncan shrugged and went back talking to Isadora. Violet looked down at her plate again and stirred her vegetable-and-mushroom soup with Duncan's spoon.

Ever since they first met, Violet had already liked Duncan. Well, as a friend that is. She had remembered how Duncan stood up for her and her siblings when Carmelita Spat and almost half of the population of Prufrock Prep had called them "cakesniffers". He and his sister was always there to help them as Count Olaf—hidden in the very walls of their school—planned one-by-one his plans to once and for all get a hold of the Baudelaires and their fortune. 

But it wasn't these things that made Violet fall for Duncan. It was the sincerity and concern he had always shown whenever he did this things. Even though she was a tad bit older than him, her feelings soon took hold of her. And sooner or later, Violet's feelings grew by the minute.           

*************************************

Duncan glanced at Violet once last time before talking with Isadora once again. Even though his mouth was moving, talking about some new scheme on how to capture Olaf and stop his dastardly deed, his mind seemed to wander and filled with thoughts of Violet.

For the first time he saw Violet at the cafeteria, he had already knew that she would be a part of his life. A part he would never forget. At first, he thought she would just be a friend that would give him memories that he would cherish through life. But as they spend more time with each other, Duncan had known he was wrong. 

She was more than just a friend—that's what his mind wants him to feel.

More than just a friend… 

*************************************

**A/N:** ok I know that was very short but I'm trying my best so hope u guys liked it!!! Don't forget to review!!! Toodles!!!


	2. In the Midst of a Boring Day

**A/N: **hiyee im back!!!! Well I decided to write chappie two since a lot of you guys are asking for it… but I do hope you'd like this because it will start getting weird because it's sort of about the two's life… oh what am I saying… kreesh it doesn't have any sense… forgive me… I still have mental block since our exams will be held next week… so I'll write this as soon as possible so that you guys would be HAPPY!!! Just make sure you REVIEW okei??? Okay!!!! But unfortunately this would be a very short chapter… but don't worry… it's short because all the juicy stuff is on chapter 3… so hope u enjoy though… *wink* 

By the way, many thanks to **Ally Quagmire, Red Moon ****Kree****, ****ME****!,** Caspian Reader, SEX **(even though he won't stop bugging me with his perverted thoughts)****, soccerstar1, Sun-Star, sierra[=]mountain, magicsprite and most especially to ****Hermione Baudelaire for reviewing chapter one!!! You've all inspired me to write chapter 2!!!**

Bad news for **SEX **though because I won't make them do "IT"... end of discussion…. Stop it…

**Disclaimer: **not mine. A guy called Lemony Snicket owns it.

************************

**Chapter 2: In the Midst of a Boring Day**

Violet looked up from her notebook and looked beside her. 

There, one seat apart from her, sat Duncan, writing something on his notebook. He obviously was taking notes from the senseless stories Mr. Remora always told about. Violet met his eyes as Duncan looked at her direction. He gave a small smile as Violet waved at him. Violet went back to her notebook and wrote "Duncan" on one side. She drew a heart around it and after that, gave a deep sigh.

_I wonder what __Duncan__ is thinking about right now?_

************************

**"Violet"**

Duncan looked down on his notebook as he wrote her name boldly across the back page of his notebook. After that, he went back writing down the important details from Mr. Remora's stories. He made sure it was all complete just for Violet to understand and remember it all easily. 

Duncan looked up and looked at Violet. Her head was resting lazily on top of her palm and her eyes were drooping down so bad. She would occasionally fall asleep in accident, but would soon wake up upon the voice of their teacher. A few strands of Violet's hair fell down on her face and she would brush it back with the other hand.

_Poor Violet… _Duncan thought. …_Doesn't get too much sleep because of that stupid S.O.R.E. _

His fist clenched at the thought of seeing Violet like that.

_If only I could prove Coach Genghis is Count Olaf… then Violet won't have to do this anymore…_

************************

Violet woke up with a start as the bell rang.

"I expect you all to remember every story I told today because there would be a quiz about it all tomorrow." Mr. Remora said, his mouth stuffed with half-eaten bananas. Everyone groaned. 

"Class dismissed." Mr. Remora added and waved them all off. 

"Can you believe that?!" Violet said as she and Duncan met by the doorway. "Does he think we can remember them all???" "Don't worry. I wrote every detail for you." Duncan replied. He waved his little notebook and gave a smile. Violet smiled back at him and said, "Thanks." 

The two went out of the building and stepped out to the lawn where almost all the students ran around chasing each other. At the distant, Violet could see Klaus and Isadora step in the Orphan Shack, with Sunny trailing behind them.

"There goes the three." Duncan said as he, too saw them. 

"Let's go then."

 ************************

As Duncan and Violet stepped inside the Orphan Shack, Klaus and Isadora were sitting at one of the bales of hay comparing notes and Sunny was at the corner, nibbling on a piece wood.

"Hey!" Violet said. The three looked up. "You guys are early." She sat on another bale of hay and placed down her stuffs on one corner. Duncan walked towards her and sat at the other side of the bale. 

"Had to." Klaus replied. Isadora nodded her head and waved her small notebook. "Got new information." She replied. Violet stood up and went over the two as Duncan followed on. Sunny crawled to their side and kept on nibbling the piece of wood in her mouth. 

The five (well actually four since all Sunny did was nibble on the piece of wood and looked at them back and forth) talked on and soon realized it was getting dark and was time for Vice-Principal Nero's dreaded nightly recitals.

"Hey what time is it?" Isadora asked. Duncan looked down at his watch. "10 minutes before six." He said. "Oh we better go." Violet said. She stood up and brushed the back of her skirt. The others shrugged and stood up (that is again except for Sunny) and readied to go to the recital hall. 

Violet took out her ribbon and was about to tie her hair up when it slipped out of her fingers and fell down by the corner. Since it was getting dark, she couldn't easily see where the ribbon had landed. Violet went down on her knees and worked her arms out around the dark corner.

"Um, you guys go ahead." Violet said as she felt around for her ribbon. "I'll be out in a minute." The others went out, with Duncan glancing back at her before following the three. 

As Violet had grabbed her ribbon, something red by the corner caught her eye. She stood up and tied her hair back while walking towards the bale of hay she slept on. She knelt down and picked up the thing she saw by the corner. A paper attached to it fluttered down on her feet.

There, between her fingers, were a rose.

************************

**A/N: **there you go people!!! Chapter two!!! hope you liked it!!! don't forget to review and I promise chapter 3 will follow soon!!!! 

So go on!!! Click the little "GO" button below!!! Hurry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *yeash*

 _       _


	3. A Secret Admirer

**A/N: **hey I'm here once again at your service!!!! Since I was pretty bored here at home, I decided to write chapter 3. Since I promised the juicy part is on chapter 3, here it is!!! Okay that was a bit lame but don't say I didn't try…

Thanks by the way to Jade **Roxanne, Ally Quagmire, jess and**** Sara and her Pinkys (I haven't read book 10 since it still hasn't been released here in our country. Damn. And thank u soooo much for reviewing Paperplane. you are the best!) for taking their time in reviewing chapter 2. Salamat!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **A.S.U.E. is not mine. butI'm sorry to say I borrowed something from the poem "Flower Song" by Khalil Gibran. But look I'm disclaiming it so I am not guilty for stealing it. okay I'll shut up now.

***************************

**Chapter 3: A Secret Admirer**

Violet bent down and picked up the piece of paper at her feet. She unfolded it and saw a short poem written across the paper.

_"I am the lover's gift, I am the molding wreath;_

_I am the memory of a moment of happiness'_

_I am the lost gift of the living to the dead;_

_I am a part of joy and a part of sorrow."_

Violet felt a tear forming in her eye as she finished reading the poem. As the poem rang in her mind, it suddenly reminded her of Duncan. How he was always there to cheer her up. Violet looked down at the end of the paper.

_From: your Secret Admirer_

Violet's mind raced. _Secret Admirer???She thought. _Who could that be??? _She refolded the paper and tucked it inside her pocket. She sniffed the rose in her hand and sat at one of the bales of hay. Little did she know, the four were still outside, waiting for her to go out._

As Violet twirled the rose in her hand, Duncan's voice rang outside.

"Hey Violet!"

***************************

Duncan entered the Orphan Shack.

There, on one of the bales of hay, sat Violet, twirling something on her hand.

"Is there's something wrong?" Duncan asked as he stepped up beside Violet. He took a closer look on her hand. She was holding a rose. At first, it took a while for Duncan's mind to process what it was, but he soon realized…

"Uh, what's that?"

…the flower Violet was holding was from him…

"Oh," Violet said, reality dawning on her. "I don't know. A flower as far as I can tell." "Uhm, who is it from?" Duncan said, peering over at Violet's face. There was a half shocked-thinking expression on it. 

"That's what I'm thinking of. It seems…" 

Violet's voice trailed off. 

"…I have a secret admirer."

***************************

Violet looked up at Duncan. He had a worried expression on his face as he looked back at her. 

"Oh it's nothing." Violet said, waving her hand. "Maybe some guy's just fooling around." She paused. "Or maybe it's for Isadora." 

Duncan shook his head. "Maybe you're right." Violet stood up and took out her notebook out of the back of the bale. She opened one page and tucked the rose neatly between it. She pressed the notebook together and placed it down afterwards.

"We better go." Violet said as she straightened up. "I'm not in the mood to watch Nero eat a bag of candy in front of me." Duncan laughed as Violet smiled. The two walked on and stepped outside.

***************************

"Finally the two of you steps outside!"

Duncan looked across at Isadora. Her hands were held against her waist and she had an impatient expression oh her face. 

"Okay we're sorry." Violet said, walking towards Isadora. "My fault."

"You know, we better get going. Nero's recitals will start any minute now." Klaus said, wiping the lenses of his glasses.

"Where's Sunny?" Violet asked. 

"Gerplack!" a small voice cried behind Klaus.

"Okay…" 

Isadora and Klaus started walking towards the recital hall as Sunny crawled behind them. Duncan, on the other hand, walked beside Violet. Violet took out the piece of paper she got earlier out of her pocket. She unfolded it and looked at it with great confusion. (I don't how to say it! I'm having a hard time with my vocabulary you know.)

"Uh Duncan?" Violet whispered over at Duncan. "Do you, by any chance, know this poem?" 

Duncan looked over at Violet and almost froze in his tracks. He took the paper and read the poem written across it. The title of the poem rang in his mind, but his mouth refused to say it. Since, as we all know, that little gift to Violet was in fact from Duncan, Violet's secret admirer.

"Uhm, sorry Violet…I don't…"

***************************

**A/N: **oh my god!!!! chapter 3 is done!!! Aaahhhh!!!! How fast!!!! Well hope you guys like it and never ever forget to REVIEW it… your reviews are the only ones that inspire me to write more chapters… and my crushes of course.. oh well… just REVIEW okay??????? Yeash!!! Never leave this site without clicking that 'Go' button below!!!! Hehehe just kidding…


	4. A Different Situation

**A/N: **hiya I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes…… okay here's what I promised…. Chapter 4!!!!!!! Yehey!!!! (All right…) umm thanks a lot to **RedMoonKree****, Caspian Raider, Hermione Baudelaire, Jade Roxanne (a lazy bum u are?!) and **Sarah and her Pinkys **(no!!!! anything but tapioca!!!!) for reviewing chapter 3… u guys are the best!!!!!**

Umm for me I think this would be a VERY boring chapter…. Really… no kidding…. It is SO short too…. Arrrgggghhh I know annoying…

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own A.S.U.E. Enough said.

***********************************

**Chapter 4: A Different Situation**

The next day, Violet sat glumly at her chair. 

She twirled the rose between her fingers and gave a deep sigh. She looked up, making sure Mr. Remora's wasn't looking before looking back down at her lap. 

After what happened the other day, Violet's head was full of thoughts about her Secret Admirer. It was weird since part of her wished it was Duncan.

Violet looked up and looked over at Duncan. He was looking down at his notebook, writing something. As he was about to look up, Violet immediately looked down. She opened her notebook and tucked the rose in it again. 

Violet looked up at Mr. Remora. He had just finished a banana and was throwing it in the wastebasket by the door. He cleared his throat and went on blabbering about his senseless stories, stuffing once in a while a banana on his mouth.

_This is depressing…_

***********************************

Duncan looked up at Violet. 

She had looked down and had tucked the rose she was twirling minutes ago between her notebook. 

Duncan sighed.

He had wanted so bad to tell Violet he was her secret admirer, but he was afraid to be rejected. He didn't want to be hurt. Especially by the person he truly loved.

He went back down to his notebook. He was writing Violet another letter, making sure to disguise his penmanship as hard as he can.

_Violet,_

_Here I am again writing to you. You may not know who I am but I surely know you want _

_to__. But unfortunately, I cannot reveal myself. Not right now._

It ended there. Duncan placed down his pen and was deep in thoughts. He didn't realized the bell already rang. 

"Hey Duncan!!!"

Violet's voice rang in his mind. He looked up and Violet was there, standing beside him, wearing a sarcastic expression.

Duncan immediately crumpled the paper he was writing on, realizing it could reveal Secret Admirer's identity that instant. He tucked it inside his pocket and stood up.

"Sorry about that." Duncan said collecting his things. "I suddenly remembered something." 

As the two walked on towards the door, Duncan had the urge to ask.

"Umm have you figured out who 'Secret Admirer' is yet?" 

Violet stopped by the door. 

"Not yet." Violet mumbled. "It's confusing me a lot." 

Duncan stood beside her and placed his hand on top of her shoulder. 

"Don't worry, he'll turn up anytime." 

Violet shrugged and stood up straight. 

"Oh well."

The two proceeded on outside and disappeared sooner.

Little do they know, someone had heard him…

…and was planning something that instant…

***********************************

**A/N: **aaaahhhhh I am a very bad person!!!! Nasty cliffhanger right…. But don't worry, it isn't COUNT OLAF… in a bizarre way I'm making him disappear for a while… so don't mind the flow of the story if I'm not mentioning S.O.R.E…. it just makes me annoyed… well…. DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that is all….  Heehee… 


	5. A False Revelation

**A/N: **hehey I'm back again!!! Good news yes… exams just finished here in our country!! That means… more time for chapter making!!!!! Yeash!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah…

Thanks by the way to **Jade Roxanne **(ahahahaha I am uploading it now!!!), **Hermione Baudelaire (you'll know who it is on this chapter!!! And yeah I know, Olaf spoils the whole Violet and Duncan connection… grrr), ****Sara and her Pinkys (thank GOD there's no tapioca), **Caspian Raider **(thanks!!!!) and to **Ally Quagmire **(they would!!! Errr I think…) for reviewing chapter 4!!!! Aahhhhh!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **A.S.U.E. not mine…. Eerrrr ssssoooorrrryyyy to interrupt but the NEW-characters-I'm-about-to-add's surname is BORROWED…. Aaahhhh…. Bad me…. I borrowed it from a math teacher in our school…. To those of u who have read this and  have happen to know him, here's a reminder… I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!!!! Okay…

**********************************

**Chapter 5: A False Revelation**

"Uh…where are the three?"

Duncan looked around. He and Violet had just stepped inside the cafeteria. It was swarming with students walking around and the tables were almost half-full. Duncan looked around once more and a certain table caught his attention.

"Oh there they are."

The two walked on until they reached their table. Klaus and Isadora were sitting in front of each other, talking while Sunny was on top of the table, nibbling on a piece of carrot. The three were too engrossed to what they were doing that they didn't notice the two coming to their way.

"Oh finally the two arrive!" Isadora had said finally when Violet and Duncan sat beside each of them. 

"Want some?" Klaus said over to Violet while handing over a plate of diced chicken. Violet shook her head and smiled at her brother. Klaus shrugged and placed down the plate. 

As the two went on talking, Violet placed down her head on the table, putting it on top of her crossed arms. Duncan, on the other hand, looked back at her all concerned. He was about to talk when he heard a deep voice by his side.

"Uh, excuse me…Violet?"

**********************************

Violet looked up.

There standing beside her was a tall, dark-haired boy wearing a green sweater and khaki pants. He was smiling back at Violet, his hands tucked behind him. Violet looked back at him with a confused look. 

"Uh, do I know you?" she asked. 

The boy laughed and took out his hand from behind. He leaned forwards, placing his hands on top of the table. 

"Oh sorry about that." he said. "I forgot to introduce myself."

The boy cleared his throat. 

"I'm Victor. Victor Viloria. Call me VV if you like."

"And, so?"

Violet wasn't in a good mood. She was tired from all the S.O.R.E.s (sorry had to mention that) she and her siblings had to attend every night, she was sick of it and even now, a stupid secret admirer goes in. How many people do you think still has to come and start introducing themselves to her?

Victor looked embarrassed. But he never stopped.

"Oh you don't understand Violet but…"

He stopped.

"…I'm your secret admirer."   

**********************************

_What?????? _

Duncan looked back at the boy standing in front of him. As far as he knows, he _was Violet's secret admirer. Not this boy pretending to be._

Violet's face beamed.  

"You are???" she cried.

_And she believes him!!! _Duncan thought. He was getting mad. 

"You're a bit unbelieving…" Victor said.

"Oh no." Violet said, rubbing her forehead. "I just didn't think you'd turn up so soon…" She gave a short giggle. She looked around the table and saw the others staring back at her.

"You have a secret admirer?!" Isadora cried. Violet hissed and signaled Isadora to keep quite.

"You have a secret admirer?!" she repeated, now whispering. Violet smiled and pointed over at Victor. 

_Oh now she believes him too… _Duncan thought, glaring at his twin. _Who's next, Klaus??? Or maybe Sunny??? Am I the only one who knows this guy is a fake???_

Duncan paused. 

_Oh yeah I forgot. I AM SECRET ADMIRER!!!_

**********************************

"Eeeewww…Violet has a secret admirer!!!"

Violet glared over at Klaus. He had a disgusted expression on his face and he looked over at Victor. He soon straightened up when he met Violet's eyes.

"Don't mind him Victor." Violet said over at the boy, now calling him by his first name. He smiled back at Violet. 

Violet sighed. She was now feeling good. Feeling nice to be exact. Knowing who 'Secret Admirer' was felt well since she had good feeling about Victor. She had a good feeling he was really him. But part of her was disappointed, knowing it wasn't Duncan. But for once, she had forgotten Duncan. Victor was filling up her mind. She didn't know why, but it felt good. 

And as the two of them sat in front of each other and talked, she felt different.

She felt something weird.

It was as if she falling on love once again.

**********************************

**A/N:** ahahahaha chapter 5 is finished!!!! Harharhahar!!!! Cool……… yes!!! I love this week… I have all the time making the chapters!!! Well, as long as you guys keep on REVIEWING!!! Ehehehe… um… oh well… just do not forget to R-E-V-I-E-W!!!! toodles!!!!


	6. Good News?

**A/N: **aahhh here I am again!! I was a bit busy because we had to present a dance on our Family Day in school… too many practice I'm telling you…. What am I saying… let's get on with it!!! 

Thanks and many more thanks to **Bookworm 144, Hermione Baudelaire, Jade Roxanne (ya I know what you mean...), ****Hot Flamin Ryro, Caspian Raider (I will stop if you do!!! Just kidding)****, wizardmagic65 (oh yeah sorry about that… and it's V.V.-double V), **Sara and her Pinkys **(it's Duncan do not WORRY!!),** melissaL **(thanks!!), **Red Moon Kree, Rachelle, a-m-y v-a-n- d-o-g-e-n, james w., sporty angel baby **(I agree. Men are stupid. No offense), ****GoOd**** cHaRlOtTe's bIgGeSt FaN, Why'd Ya Have to Go and Make things so Complicated? (don't worry I determined to finish this!!!), **Lol******!! And ****Pissed Off Princess (Quigley is alive??? Oh my God!!! I want the Slippery Slope now!!!) for reviewing my story!! You guys are my inspiration!!!**

**Disclaimer: **A.S.U.E. not mine. Lemony Snicket is its owner. By the way have you guys heard of the "Unauthorized Autobiography of Lemony Snicket"??? Thought you guys would like to know…

*************************************

**Chapter 6: Good News?**

Violet looked dreamily up the fungus-covered ceiling at the Orphan Shack. Even though it was a bit disgusting, she didn't mind, because today she felt different. It was as if someone had whisked away one of her problems. Violet picked up the red rose on top of her stomach and held it up to her nose. And that person was…

"Yo Violet!"

…Victor. Violet sprang up as soon as she heard his voice. He was standing by the door with Klaus and Sunny standing behind him, looking all exasperated and curious.

"Hey!" Violet stood up and tucked the rose inside her pocket. She skipped over to the door and greeted Victor. He was leaning back at the wall and was wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans. His dark brown hair was being blown with the wind. His grey eyes twinkled at the sight of Violet.

"So hey how are you?" he asked stepping up in front of Violet. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at her. Violet felt nervous all of sudden when Victor had smiled at her. She looked over at her two siblings and saw them glaring at Victor. 

"Well, uh, I'm fine as usual. You?" Violet replied with a nervous tone. Victor smiled again. "Same here of course since you're the first person I saw today." he replied. Violet blushed. It was the first someone had told her something like that, especially at a time like this.

"Okay that would be enough." Klaus suddenly said. Violet frowned and glared over at him. "Can we go now 'because I'm really getting hungry." 

"Plottna." Sunny also said, which meant she agreed with Klaus. Victor shrugged and said, "Whatever you guys say." Violet nod her head in agreement and followed the two, who was way ahead of her. Victor, on the other hand, stepped up beside her and walked all the way to the cafeteria with her. 

"Don't worry, I'll be here to keep you company."      

*************************************

Duncan looked up. 

Klaus and Sunny had entered the cafeteria and soon rushed to line up. Violet wasn't with them. Duncan was about to look back down on his plate when she entered, but not alone. She was with Victor. Again.

Duncan angrily poked the tip of his fork at the surface of his plate and did this all over again, it attempt to pick up the piece of meat he had sliced earlier. Isadora looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Duncan muttered. He finally poked the meat and placed it in his mouth. He chewed it vigorously and glared over at the two, who was now on line, waiting to be served. Isadora looked at where he was glaring at and saw Violet… with her secret admirer, Victor.

"Oh come on don't tell me your jealous." Isadora snorted and went back eating. "Unless you like Violet." Duncan looked over at Isadora and back at his plate. 

"Of course I don't." Duncan mumbled. He leaned his head over his closed fist with his elbow on top of the table. It was hard for him every time he denied he liked Violet. 

"Hey guys!" 

Duncan looked up. Violet was standing in front of him while his two siblings immediately sat down. Soon the three—Duncan, Isadora and Sunny—were busy talking with each other. 

"Can we sit here?" Violet asked, looking back at Duncan. "Uh, sure." Duncan replied, picking up the books lying across the table. Violet sat down and slid across the bench, as if making a space for someone to sit on. Duncan gave a confused look at Violet. 

"Oh by the way, Victor is sitting with us today. He just told his friends." Violet smiled at Duncan and started slicing her meat. 

_Victor. _Duncan thought. _Ooooohhhh_ how I hate that name.__

After a few minutes, Victor finally came. He sat beside Violet and started talking to her. Violet, on the other hand, was oblivious of her surroundings and seems preoccupied with talking. Duncan now knew the feeling of being alone. No one there to talk to and laugh with. Well, not until…

"Victor?"

*************************************

Violet stopped. 

There behind Victor was a girl. Not just a girl. A really pretty girl. She had long, dark brown hair which fell behind her shoulders and her grey eyes twinkled…just like Victor…

"There you are!" she said. "Oh for pete's sake I've been looking for you!" 

"Didn't the guys tell you? I'm eating with Violet here." Victor replied. 

_So he knows this girl???? _Violet thought. _Uh-oh._

"Who???" she asked, with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Violet." Victor repeated impatiently. He looked over at Violet and saw that she was looking back suspiciously at the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry." Victor said. "I forgot. Uh, Violet this is…" 

"Isabella." the girl finished for him. "Victor Viloria's…"

Violet held her breath.

"…sister."

_Phew._ Violet gave a sigh of relief and looked back at the girl. She was looking back at her with one of her eyebrows raised. 

"And Isabella this is Violet, a friend of mine." Victor added. "Hi nice to meet you." Violet said while nodding her head. "Pleasure." Isabella said in a cold voice. "Anyway, since you're here I may as well sit here too. Move." 

Violet moved once more when Victor asked her to move jus a bit. She looked over at Isabella and saw her gaping when she saw Duncan.

"Well, well! And who may this lovely lad sitting in front of me be?" Isabella said. She flipped her hair back with her hand and smiled over at Duncan, who looked gloomily back at her.

_Duncan__! Violet thought. _I forgot all about him!__

"Duncan." Duncan muttered. "Duncan Quagmire." "Duncan! What a nice name!" Isabella said. Isadora caught her attention. "And she is?" she asked with her cold voice again. 

"Who me?" Isadora said, turning around. "I would be Duncan's sister thank you very much." Isabella looked embarrassed, but hid it soon by covering it up with her equally annoying attitude. 

"By the way, have you guys heard of the dance Prufrock Prep is holding next week?" Isabella asked. She looked over at Duncan and said, "Have you Duncan?" He immediately shook his head and went on eating. "No we haven't." Klaus suddenly said from beside Violet. "There is one?"  Isabella looked back at him with an annoyed expression. 

"I wasn't talking to you…" she paused. "…whoever you are. I was talking to my brother." Victor nudged her at the side and glared at her. "Uh, that would be Klaus." Klaus said. It was obvious he didn't like this girl, and Sunny too because as soon as the girl sat with them, she was already glaring at her.

"Whatever." Isabella said. "So you guys wanna see it?" 

"See what?" Victor asked. 

"The poster for the dance! Duh." 

Isabella stood up and pulled Victor with her. Violet then followed, having no choice and Duncan trailed behind her because she had pulled her too. 

"Hey no fair! Wait for us!"  

*************************************

Duncan looked at the wall with great disbelief.

Stuck to it was a poster with a green and grey background and big fat words written across it.

**ANNUAL DIVERSITY DANCE**

**When: next Saturday**

**Where: Prufrock Prepatory back lawn**

**Time: ****7:00 pm**** sharp**

**Attire: anything. Just attend.**

Below, in small fonts, were words so hard to read that almost everyone who saw the poster didn't get a chance to read it. it was a message from Nero.

**This dance only happens every after 10**

**years**** in history so be sure to go. It is very **

**hard**** to hold a dance like this so anyone not **

**seen**** there would be considered an absentee**

**and**** would face certain consequences. And **

**besides****, the ADMINISTRATOR would be **

**there**** and that's the main reason for this **

**darn**** dance.**

"The Administrator???" Isadora asked. "Prufrock Prep has an administrator???" "Get off it Quagmire girl. It's as if it's your first time to hear it." Isabella blared. Isadora glared at her and crossed her arms across her chest.

Duncan looked at the girl and shook her head. 

"A dance…" Violet mumbled. "…How…different."

"Yeah." Duncan said, finally catching a chance to talk to Violet. "I haven't heard something like this from Prufrock's history." Duncan paused. Violet was looking up and down at the poster as if not believing what was in front of her. 

"So, uhm, Violet." Duncan said. "Would you…"

But Duncan was cut off when Isabella stepped in front of her and said, "So Duncan are you free that night?" 

Duncan looked back at her with utter disbelief. Soon it all happened in a flash. His attention was caught between Isabella's hands that he didn't notice Victor pulling Violet by the hand and asking her something. He only realized it upon hearing the words Victor asked.

"So Violet! Would you like to go with me?"   **                  **

*************************************

**A/N: **ahahaha it's finished!! Okay, I know that was a bit lame but don't say I didn't try… I'm still in a state of shock of what just happened yesterday… you know, about the dance thing and stuff… u do not want to know… it is good though… anyway, hope you liked that and don't forget to REVIEW… with all your might… criticize me or correct me whatever u like it is fine with me!! as long as you review!! Weheheh I am so weird sometimes… I just do not know why!


	7. A Stupid Argument

**A/N: **hiyee!!! I'm back again… thank god for sem-breaks… I absolutely love those… okay I'll shut up now…

Thanks by the way to **Malferz(nnooo!!! Don't take Duncan away!!! Oh well), **melissaL** (yah me too. I hate those kind),** Jade Roxanne **(oh yeah us too. We have a lot of Isabella-like girls in our school. If u know what I mean.), **Coffee Luv, james w., Red Moon Kree, a-m-y v-a-n d-o-g-e-n**, **Pissed Off Princess** (yes. If only Isabella was real. She'd be perfect for that group. Tell them would you???), **Hermione Baudelaire, Ally Quagmire, *Andree Morin*, Aunt Josephine** (sorry about that), **Sarah and her Pinkys **(no don't cry! I promise something good between them will come up!), **Caiden****** P. Akerfelds (those annoying ones! We should get them for doing that!),**** Peppermint-tea-lover I'M A TIF (for all u peeps in England) and**** god bless America (cool there's really a Collin Thesaurus!!!! Aahhhh!!! I have to get one!!!) for reviewing my stories. Luv Ya!!!**** **

**Disclaimer: **A.S.U.E. not mine. No way, no how. Not even close. But Victor, Isabella and the Annual Diversity Dance are mine since I made it. Hehe.

************************************

Chapter 7: A Stupid Argument 

Violet looked back at Victor, stunned.

Her mouth dropped open as the words Victor just said still processed in her mind. 

_So Violet! Would you like to go with me?_

Victor looked back at her, waiting. Violet looked around and saw Duncan looking at him in great disbelief. Isabella, on the other hand, was holding him back with her words.

"So are you free that night Duncan? Well?" Isabella kept on insisting. Duncan just kept on looking at her, then to Victor then back again to Isabella.

"Uh, well I…" Violet was lost in words. Part of her wanted to refuse since she didn't know Victor quite well, but part of her wanted to. She looked back at Victor. He was looking back at her with an impatient expression as if expecting an answer now. 

"Well, I was thinking of…uh…not going…since…well…I don't know…" Violet scratched her head. This was hard, very hard.

"Why? Why won't you go? It'll be fun." Victor said. He placed his hand on top of Violet's shoulder and squeezed it. "Please?" He flashed a begging expression and smiled a bit. Violet sighed. 

_I can't take this anymore._

"If…if you say so Victor…if you say so."    

************************************

Duncan looked at Violet with great disbelief.

_This isn't happening. _He thought. _Why did she say yes?!_

Duncan frowned. He clenched his fist by his side and closed his eyes.

"So, since they're going…" Isabella said turning her back on the two. "Why don't you and I go? What do you say?" Isabella looked at Duncan the same way Victor looked at Violet. Duncan looked at Violet. She looked at him with great confusion, as if telling him not to say yes. But he was mad. How could Violet do that? Saying yes to some she hardly even know. There was only one thing to do.

"Sure Isabella." Duncan said with a reassured voice. "I'll go with you." 

Duncan saw at the corner of his eye Violet drop her mouth open and turn her head away. He felt a pang of guilt inside him, but it was okay for him since Violet did the same. They were even. 

Isabella laced her arm around Duncan's and pulled him with her. 

"Now, since the two the of us are going to the dance together, we ought to start getting to know each other…"

The two soon separated from Violet and Victor and were now away for quite a distance. Duncan turned his head back and searched for Violet. Her back was on him as Victor pulled her towards the other direction. Duncan looked back at Isabella and just nodded his head in agreement, facing the torture he just chose to deal with. But deep inside, he wanted something else.

He wanted to be with Violet.

************************************

A few days passed and soon the whole school was covered with posters for the dance. The back lawn, which was the venue, started to look elegant since tables were brought in and a small stage was assembled in the front side. The posts surrounding it had strips of green and gray paper tied around each.

Inside the school, or rather outside since most of the students were out at the lawn playing, Nero made an announcement.

_'Attention all students!__ You better listen!'_ Nero blared at the speakers._ 'Since we're having the darn dance this week, the faculty and me have decided to hold back classes… for now. As soon as all this nonsense is over classes will resume. So don't start assuming you'll have a long vacation. Instead, all of you will be helping around Prufrock for the dance. Your tasks are posted at the bulletin board. That is all._

After that Nero's voice disappeared with a click.

The Baudelaire orphans and the Quagmire triplets on the other hand were at the Orphan Shack rejoicing since they won't be seeing Olaf for quite a while.

"Imagine that! No S.O.R.E.s for a week!" Klaus exclaimed. He was tossing Sunny around, who was squealing with laughter and delight.

"Yeah!" Violet said in return. "I've been waiting for this day!" She looked around and saw Isadora with Klaus and Sunny. But when her eyes caught Duncan, he was just sitting at one of the bale, doodling at the soil floor with a piece of twig.

"Uh, Duncan, aren't you happy?" Violet asked as stepped towards Duncan. He looked up at Violet for a while then back down to the floor. 

"Of course I am." He muttered. Violet sighed. "Imagine, no more senseless stories from Mr. Remora!" Duncan just shrugged. Violet walked towards Duncan and sat beside him. She placed her hand on top of his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked. "I mean, tell me if you're not then I'll shut up." Duncan threw the stick aside and hugged his knees, placing his chin on top of it. The other didn't seem to mind since they were too preoccupied rejoicing with each other.

"I'm fine." Duncan replied softly, so soft that Violet almost didn't hear it. "Excuse me? Sorry but I didn't…" "I said I was okay." Duncan cut her off with an annoyed tone. He stood up and kicked off the twig he threw earlier.

"Ah sorry I was just concerned." Violet scoffed. She crossed her arms across her chest and stood up. 

"Don't be." Duncan muttered. 

"Excuse me but just what is your problem?!" Violet cried. Klaus, Isadora and Sunny stopped talking as soon as they heard Violet's angry voice. "I mean, have I offended you or something?!"

"No." Duncan said impatiently. "Did I say so? No, I don't quite remember." Violet's mouth dropped open. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly held it back and shook her head. 

"What is wrong with you Duncan???" Isadora asked as she stepped beside him. Klaus and Sunny walked over to Violet and comforted her.

Duncan looked at Isadora and shook his head. "Why are you asking me? I did nothing wrong." Duncan muttered. 

"Nothing???" Violet cried. "Yes you did! For acting like a huge jer—" "Okay that's enough." Klaus said pushing Violet back. 

They didn't notice that just below them, Sunny, who was beside Violet's leg, was looking back and forth at them. Tears were forming in her eyes and sooner or later she started sobbing. 

Violet looked down and picked up Sunny. She slung her gently across her shoulder and patted her back.

"Oh Sunny don't cry." Violet said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout!" Sunny sniffed and wiped her nose with her little hand. She leaned her little head on Violet's shoulder and sobbed gently.

"Look what you've done Duncan! Now Sunny cried." Violet said out of the blue. She was still patting Sunny's back. Duncan's, on the other hand, eyes darkened and he clenched his fists. 

"Oh now it's my fault?!" he cried all of a sudden. Violet looked at him with great shock. Isadora and Klaus stepped back at the same time when Duncan suddenly shouted.

"You just don't understand me do you?!" he added. Violet was about to say something when Duncan raised up his hand signaling Violet to stop. 

"Just forget it. This won't lead to anything anyway."

After that Duncan, with a sigh of annoyance, walked out of the Orphan Shack.

************************************

**A/N: **aahhhh victory I am done!!! This is far one of my favorite chapters of all time… and it was soooooooooooo long…hehe… well… tell me what you think about it okay??? Never ever ever in a million years forget to REVIEW!!!! Okay??? Okay!                        

*I need a bathroom break* 

*yawn*

*snore*                       


	8. Getting Ready

A/N: hiyee everyone I'm here once again!!! I'm really really, really, really, really sorry it took me a whole week to update… the sem-brake just ended and we're back to classes again… yeah I know, bummer… anyway, since you guys showed a lot of patience, I have a little gift…. CHAPTER 8!!!!

Thanks a lot to **~Misty Flowers~, :O, M i c h e l l e W a l s h** (oh yes please!! Cheesecake for me!!! I would high-five you back!!!), **Peppermint-tea-lover I'M A TIF (for all you English peeps out there), Jade Roxanne, Pissed Off Princess, james w., god bless america, Caiden P. Akerfelds** (hmm that's a good name… sure I would!!! Would you let me use it??), **Aunt Josephine, a-m-y v-a-n d-o-g-e-n, *Andree Morin*, iris who loves this story and loves how its always updated and wishes it would be right now but knows that it probably won't (oooohhhh that was long….), ****Coffee Luv, melissal., Hermione Baudelaire, Tiffany…who loves matt Watson *sigh*, Sara and her Pinkys, ~~**Josh's gurl**~~ and M.N.M for reviewing chapter 7…. Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: A.S.U.E. not mine. Ever. Well at least I own Victor and Isabella, the pain-in-the-butt siblings… okay I was just kidding…

**************************************

Chapter 8: Getting Ready

As Duncan left, there was a sudden hush on the Orphan Shack.

Isadora and Klaus looked back at Violet as she looked down at her feet. It was true. She never did understood Duncan since her mind was too preoccupied now with Victor. 

She picked up Sunny from her shoulder—who was sleeping soundly—and placed her down one of the bales of hay. Violet sat beside her small body and stroked her back. Sunny twitched a little, but was still fast asleep.

"Okay so what was all that about?" Isadora asked as she walked over across the room to the door. She peered outside and searched around, as if looking for Duncan, but went back in vain when she didn't see him.

"Nothing." Violet replied, rubbing her forehead. She closed her eyes and started thinking. 

Why was Duncan mad? Was it because of her? Did she do something wrong? She ran her hand against her face. 

"Okay I don't like this." Klaus said walking over by the door. "Why don't we just go to the bulletin board and see what we have to do and forget all about this." 

Violet looked up and stared at Klaus. She shrugged and stood up. She gently picked up Sunny and slung her once more over her shoulders. Isadora motioned her to hurry up since Klaus was already outside, making a head-start (or something like that).

As Violet walked on behind the two, her mind was filled with one person.

Duncan.

**************************************

Duncan looked up at the bulletin board and groaned.

There below the arrangement and designs category was his name…along side Violet's, Victor's and Isabella's. He searched around the list and saw the names 'Klaus, Isadora and Sunny' below the food category. 

"Well, well, well! What luck! We're working together!" someone said behind Duncan. He turned around and saw Isabella standing behind him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh Duncan there you are!" she exclaimed when she saw Duncan turn around. "I didn't realize it was you in front. What a coincidence don't you think?"

"Err, right." Duncan muttered and looked around. Just as he turned left, the four—Klaus, Isadora, Violet and Sunny—stepped in. Duncan and Violet's eyes met as they approached the bulletin board, but Duncan turned away and looked back at the list.

"So when do we start?" he asked, as Isabella stepped beside him. "As soon as possible." Isabella replied. "Wanna start now?"

Duncan could sense they were behind them. 

"Sure." He turned around and came face-to-face with Violet. She looked up at him and gave a faint smile.

"Err, Duncan? Can I, uh, talk to you for a sec?" Violet mumbled. Duncan paused.

"Oh, sorry I can't." he said patiently. "Me and Isabella have to go and do something." He turned to Isabella and said, "C'mon let's go." 

Isabella beamed and followed Duncan, who walked on way ahead, leaving the four stunned.

**************************************

"Was that Duncan?"

Isadora scratched her head and shrugged. Violet looked down at her feet and said nothing. She then looked up at the bulletin board and saw that she was working with Victor, Duncan and Isabella.

"Ooohhhh food committee." Klaus said as he looked at the list. "Interesting." He turned back at the three and saw them looking back at the same way.

"So what are we waiting for?" Klaus asked. He seemed to be the jolly one. He didn't like seeing everyone faced with a problem or two. 

Violet nods her head and handed over Sunny to Klaus. She smiled over at the three before walking away.

After a few minutes she arrived at the back lawn. A lot of students were scampering around with laces hanging freely behind them. Some were arranging the tables and putting tablecloths on top while some stood on, carrying centerpieces. Violet looked around, looking for someone she knew. She finally saw them.

Victor, Isabella and Duncan were at the decoration table cutting strips of green paper. Violet then walked over to them and as soon as she arrived, Victor was the first to greet her.

"Hey Violet there you are!" Victor said. He placed down his scissors and ran to her. Duncan and Isabella, on the other hand, looked up and saw Violet as well. But Duncan—as soon as he saw Violet—looked down again and continued working.

"Oh Violet! Hi!" Isabella said and waved at her. "Come work with us!"

Violet smiled and approached the table with Victor walking beside her. Duncan still wasn't looking up.

"Oh no we won't bother you Isabella." Victor said, pulling back Violet. "We'll work on one table."

"Don't you think they need more help?" Violet said as she was getting ready to help the two.

"No."

Violet looked up. Duncan had spoken.

"We don't need much help anyway." He added. "It is only cutting."

Violet's mouth dropped open.

"You can go with Victor, Violet. It's okay."

**************************************

Duncan looked up and saw Violet looking back at her, confused.

"Then that's settled!" Victor took Violet's hand and pulled her with him. She looked back at Duncan for the last time before sulking behind Victor.

Duncan went back working, but he felt bad. He knew he was doing something wrong. He knew I was just for revenge, but was it something else? Was the phrase 'you always hurt the one you love' applying now? (**A/N:** was that corny?")

Duncan saw Isabella place down her scissors and wipe her hands on her skirt. She was working on a small paper flower they were going to put along side the strips of green paper.

"Excuse me for a while would you?" Isabella said. "I have to go wash my hands." She then walked away while Duncan's gaze followed her. As she disappeared, Duncan went on working. But it wasn't long enough when Violet came once more.

"Hey." She said standing in front of Duncan. Duncan didn't look up. He kept on snipping away…

"Have you seen Victor?" she asked. "He disappeared a while ago."

"How should I know?" Duncan replied, annoyed. "Excuse me but I have to throw something away." 

Duncan walked away leaving Violet confused and near in tears.

As Duncan walked over to the trash bin, pieces of paper crumpled in his hand, he heard familiar voices talking behind a corner. He first threw the papers in before walking over to the corner to see who it was. Okay, he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he knew that voice, and he sense something.

As he peered behind, he saw Victor and Isabella talking to each other.

_There they are!_ Duncan thought. _What are they doing here, for crying out loud…_

He was about to call them when he suddenly got shocked on what Isabella had said.

"So how's the plan gonna work?"

**************************************

**A/N: **okay so tada!!! Chapter 8!!! Sorry if it was a bit short but hope you like it! It's sort of a cliffhanger every now and then and I hate that! kind of makes it _bitin_ in our language… sorry if most of you can't understand that… it's hard to explain… anyway, just don't forget to REVIEW okay????? Okay then so that's all folks good night!!!! (ooohhhh cheesy…)     


	9. The Plan Revealed

**A/N:** okay here I am again!!!! It's sort of weird because I only get to update the chapters every Saturday and Sunday…. So that means I'd only be able to make the next chapter next week… so to make you guys happy, I'm making chapter 9 now!!!! Yes!!!!

Thanks by the way to **melissal** .******, Jade Roxanne (okay I'm updating already… but if you do come I won't be able to update!!!! So don't please… Just kidding…), **Elfin Emerald, Hermione Baudelaire** (thanks for not thinking it's corny… :D don't worry, I'm already planning on a Isadora/Klaus fic so watch for it!!!), **Iris Violetta Frankenmeyer **(hehe I like your name!!!),**** Silver (don't worry, they'll be together again soon…), and **Ally Quagmire **(I forgot!!!! I'm really sorry!!! My review on chapter 1 in your story "Sunny Came Home??? I typed a mistake!!! I didn't realize it was you who wrote it so I… you know what I mean so I'm really, really sorry for that!!! Great story by the way… update soon!!!!) for reviewing chapter 8… you guys are the best!!!! ******

**Disclaimer:** A.S.U.E. does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful yet mysterious Lemony Snicket. But the two scheming siblings still belongs to me. grr.

****************************************

  
**Chapter 9: The Plan Revealed**

_What????_

Duncan leaned back onto the wall.

_What does Isabella mean of a plan???_

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Victor's voice rang. "All you have to do is make Duncan fall in love with you and make him forget Violet! So that I can easily bag Violet and get the fortune!"

Duncan peeked once more. Victor had his arms crossed in front of his chest and had an impatient expression on his face.

"And tell my why again I'm here helping you?" Isabella asked, annoyed. 

"Because you're my sister and we'll share the Baudelaire fortune when I get it."

"Good reason."

Isabella giggled.

"And how are you sure Duncan likes Violet?" she asked. She leaned back on the other side of the wall.

"I know because he _is_ Secret Admirer. Duh." Victor replied.

Duncan leaned back once more. He was getting mad. He wanted to barge up to the two so bad and beat the heck out of them. Well, to Victor that is. He couldn't possibly beat Isabella could he? 

"Oh really?" Isabella replied. "So that's why you suddenly acted weird when I saw you by their table. How about Carmelita? Will she get jealous?"

Duncan's mouth dropped open.

_Carmelita??? How did she get in the picture???_

"Why would she? I don't like her." 

"She assumes you do."

Yuck."

Duncan almost burst out laughing. 

_Carmelita likes Victor??? Oh man!!!_

Duncan stepped back because he could no longer hold up his laughter. But he didn't notice the rake leaning back on the wall and soon he had tripped over it and it fell down on the sidewalk, making a loud noise.

"Hey what was that???" Duncan heard Victor say. He heard footsteps crunching on the grass and the noise getting nearer.

Duncan immediately scampered up and ran, hiding behind a nearby tree. He peeked and saw Victor step out of the corner and look around. He looked at the rake on the ground, shrugged, looked around once more and went back in.

"Just some cat I think." Duncan heard Victor's faint voice. He didn't hear the rest of what he said though since Duncan already ran away. 

He was determined to tell Violet the truth.

The truth behind Secret Admirer's real purpose. 

****************************************

Violet looked up as she heard someone running towards her direction.

"Violet!!!"

It was Duncan.

He stopped just in front of the table Violet was behind. 

"Can I—wheeze—talk to you for a sec???" Duncan said, panting. 

"What?" Violet asked. 

"It's about Victor."

"What about him?"

Duncan paused.

"He's just.... he's just leading you on." 

Violet's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me??? What are you talking about???" she asked, infuriated. Of all the people in world, Duncan had to come to her and tell her something bad about a person. It wasn't like him. It's wasn't like him at all.

"I heard him and Isabella talking—"

"You eavesdropped????" Violet cut in once more. "Don't you know that's bad???"

"I did not eavesdrop!!!" Duncan answered back. "I simply heard them talking and by chance heard something shocking!!!"

"That is still eavesdropping!!!!"

Duncan's eyes darkened.

"Fine!!!" he said. "If you don't want to hear it suit yourself!!! It's your loss!!!"

After that Duncan stomped away. Violet's eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the big doors. She sat down and sighed. She wanted to kick herself for doing that. What if it was really that important? So important that Duncan had to eavesdrop on the two? She stood up and looked around. Victor suddenly appeared with Isabella behind him. 

 "Hey Violet!!!" Victor greeted as he and his sister stepped up in front of the table.

"Err, hi Victor! Isabella!" Isabella nodded and smiled. There was something awfully weird about her smile.

Have you seen Duncan, Violet?" Isabella asked as she took her placed beside Violet.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Violet replied. "He just came here minutes ago, but left again."

"Really?" Isabella asked. "Okay then I'll go look for him. See you guys later."

She gave a small wave and soon disappeared.

"Enough about them." Victor said as he waved his hand off. "Speaking of which, what time would you like me to pick you up on Saturday?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'll just meet you here." Violet replied. "Is that okay?"

Victor thought for a while.

"Suits yourself." 

****************************************

**A/N: **there we are!!! Chapter 9!!!! Sorry if it's a bit short but… I AM GETTING EXCITED BECAUSE THE DANCE IS COMING UP NEXT!!! *eherm* so hope you like it!!! don't forget to REVIEW okay??? Okay so take care and good day!!!!      


	10. The Annual Diversity Dance

 **A/N: hey I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for not updating too soon. I've been darn busy with school and stuff and had to deal with computer problems as well but the good thing is… I'm back writing once more!!! *smile!***

Thanks by the way to **melissal** .******, Elfin Emerald, Iris Raining Drams (?) [sorry if it's wrong… I can't read my stupid handwriting], **Red Moon Kree Coffee Luv** and ****Jade Roxanne and ****Hermione Baudelaire (who have always been there, waiting over at fanfiction.net for this chapter to come up… and who was there to urge me to write as soon as possible) for reviewing the former chapters…. You are my inspirations to go on and on and on and on…. Whatever…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events. Or anything else related to it and Lemony Snicket. Though I am a bit curious about the real L.S. thing after reading **Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography**… really, really curious… but VICTOR, ISABELLA and the DANCE belongs to me… bummer.

***********************************************

**Chapter 10: The Annual Diversity Dance**

A few days passed and soon it was Saturday. The back lawn turned out to be somewhat elegant after all that fixing and decorating. The tables all had little arrangement of assorted flowers in the middle and a silvery-green tablecloth below it. The whole place was covered with strips of green and white (or rather gray as the case maybe) paper hanging from the poles perched around the place. A soft, classical tune was playing in the background as students started coming.

Duncan stepped out of the building and into the back lawn. The sight of the place almost made him loose his balance. Isabella, who was behind Duncan clinging into his arm, fell into step with him and was shocked too.

Duncan looked back behind him and saw Violet trailing behind with Victor. Klaus and Isadora who was together (**A/N: **request done!) walked behind the two engrossed in some conversation. Sunny was sitting comfortably between Violet's arms and was looking back and forth from the two. 

His eyes suddenly met Violet's eyes and she had stopped talking. Duncan quickly averted back his gaze to the back lawn and to Isabella who was tugging at him.

"C'mon let's get a table already!" she squealed as she pulled Duncan behind her. They took a table and waited for the others to come. 

Duncan met Violet's gaze again but it was her turn to look away. She sat just across him as Victor followed and sat beside her. Duncan shot an annoyed look at Victor's direction and rolled his eyes. 

_What a loser…a big fat lie too…_

As Duncan watched the other two sit down, Isabella suddenly stood up and tugged at his arms again.

"C'mon Duncan! Let's go get some drinks!" 

Before he could react, he was soon walking away, trailing behind someone he didn't even like.

***********************************************

Violet watched as Duncan and Isabella stood up and walked away. She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, annoyed. She then took a glimpse of what Isabella was wearing and saw she had on a small black mini with a V-neck sweater. She looked down at her clothes and saw an old yet elegant dress she dug out of nowhere in her suitcase (**A/N: **even though we all know she doesn't have one… but who cares).

_Oh look, compare me to her._ She thought as her gaze was still following the two who was walking around looking for the cooler. _I look like an old maid just standing beside her. It is so obvious __Duncan__ likes her so much._

She then noticed what Duncan was wearing. He had on dark jeans which she never saw before and sort of a blue button-up shirt. She sighed as she realized he looked good. As she looked on all dazed, Victor's voice suddenly rang.

"Hey you okay Violet?"

Violet looked across at him. 

"Oh sorry about that." she said, smiling.

"You looked dazed." Victor replied as one of his eyebrows raised up.

"I just suddenly remembered something that's all."

Violet looked up and saw Duncan and Isabella was back. She smiled over at Isabella who was looking back at her. The two sat down and started talking while drinking each at their own can of soda. 

Violet looked around and saw almost half of the population of Prufrock Prep already there, chatting. She noticed Carmelita at one of the tables eyeing them particularly. She met her gaze and she made an annoying expression before looking away.

"Students!!!"

***********************************************

Duncan looked up.

Vice Principal Nero was standing by the stage, his hand grasping the microphone in front of him. There was a sudden hush in the whole place when his voice suddenly blared through the music.

"Thank you." He said. "Since all of you are here, we will be starting in a few minutes."

The microphone then screeched as Nero stepped down the stage. Everyone placed their hands against their ears and let out a soft cry of annoyance. 

"Oh and he has to do that???" Isadora cried as the screeching disappeared. An old song started playing again and everyone groaned. 

"Oh c'mon! What a lame dance!" Isabella cried loudly as if trying to catch everyone's attention. "It's a dance people!! Meaning, the music should be danceable!!!"

"Danceable?" Duncan asked. He snorted and laughed. "What kinda word is that???"

"Whatever." Isabella said sarcastically. "Hey, you guys wanna ditch this placed after the whole presentation thing?"

Everyone looked over at Isabella, confused. Victor nudged her by the side below the table.

"Are you crazy?" Victor said.

"Ow! You did not have to do that you know. And besides, I'm just suggesting." She tugged at her skirt as it started to move upwards.

Duncan looked across and saw Violet looking around, obviously bored. He then looked across his sister and saw that she was talking with Klaus once again. Sunny was lying at Violet's lap, obviously snoozing already.

_Okay… so this is what they call a dance?_   

***********************************************

The microphone screeched once more.

Violet looked up and Sunny jolted up as soon as she heard that annoying, high-pitched sound. Nero stepped up the stage once more with a fake, stupid smile across his red face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!!!" 

Everyone looked up. 

"I'd like to present!!!" 

Everyone looked around.

"The Administrator!!!"

A round of applause rang as a fat man wearing a brown suit stepped up the stage. His brown hair was too shiny, obviously too much gel placed on it. His nose was shiny and red and he was carrying a brown handkerchief in his hand, blowing in it everyone few second. 

"Oooohhh… administrator obsessed with brown." Isabella whispered as they clapped on while the guy bowed and beamed.

"Thank you fellow Prufrock Prepatory students!!!!  I am really pleased to be standing here in front of you!!!" he said as everyone finally went quiet. "My name is Administrator Maximinus Valeria, Mr. Minus for short."

Everyone laughed.

"I wasn't joking." Mr. Minus said sternly. 

Everyone hushed again immediately.

Nero, sensing the uneasy environment, took hold of the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Oh I am sorry about that Mr. Minus." He said glaring over at the students. "My _students_ didn't mean to laugh."

Mr. Minus looked over at Nero, then at the students and back again to Nero. He then suddenly laughed out loud.

"No need, no need." He muttered over the microphone. He cleared his throat and added. "Okay, since we're all here…let the party begin!"

Loud music soon played and everyone cheered. Almost all stood up and started dancing by the space in front of the stage. 

"Oh now this is what I call a dance!!!" Isabella cried and stood up. "C'mon Duncan let's dance!!!"

_Oh there she goes again! _Violet thought as she looked over at Isabella. She then looked over at Duncan and he was shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no… I don't dance." Duncan said, pulling his arm back. Isabella scowled. 

"Fine. C'mon Victor." Isabella pulled his brother up and dragged him along side her. 

"Oooohhh… first time I saw a brother actually letting her younger sister drag him!" Isadora said.

The four laughed as they watch the two disappear by the crowd. Violet looked down at her lap and saw Sunny sleeping in her lap, her face showing she was uncomfortable. She looked around and saw the three still looking for the two. 

"Uh, guys? Excuse me?" 

The three turned their heads and looked at her.

"I'll just go back to the Orphan Shack and take Sunny there. This isn't a good place for her to sleep."

Violet stood up, carefully picking up Sunny.

"You'd be back right?" Isadora asked pleadingly. 

"Yeah I would don't worry." Isadora and Klaus smiled. Duncan looked down and fiddled with his hands. Violet looked at Duncan and sighed before walking on. But she wasn't far away when she heard someone call her name.       

"Uh, Violet!"

Violet looked back. Duncan was running towards her direction.

"Wait for me! I'll go with you!" 

He fell into step with Violet and smiled at her.

"You don't mind do you? I don't have anyone to talk to over there."

Violet smiled and nodded. Everything was back to normal. A least now she has a chance to talk to Duncan.

She looked over at Duncan one last time…

And they started walking to the door…..

***********************************************

**A/N:** aarrggghh that was a weird ending… but I'm sort of in a rush since Smackdown is on TV… but I really, really, really promise I will update soon because the next chapter is the best!!! So…. Hope you… review… okay? Okay… so see you guys soon!!! Take care always!!!!!!!!  


	11. Another Letter?

**A/N:** aahhaa so I am back again!!! Hope you guys liked chapter 10…. Sorry if it's a bit weird since I sort of lost a part of my writing skill… stupid homework… I wanna kill the stupid guy who invented it.. grr…

Thanks by the way to **Jade Roxanne** (ooohhhh Fishy Ishy… cute… tnx!!!),** Hermione Baudelaire** (really??? You did??? *scream!!!*), **phred**** doesn't like you (cute name)**, elfin emerald, Math Snicket**, ****Tripod (okay tnx I'll write that down…), ****Bookworm 39 (yeah!! Write one please!!! So I can read it!!! :D), ****Alanna**** Yelnats (mindidge?) and  ******

**Coffee Luv** (hahahahahahahahahaha) for reviewing Chapter 10!!! You guys are the bomb!!!!

**Disclaimer:** A.S.U.E. not mine. Period. but Isabella and Victor _still_ belongs to me. Oh dang. Oh yeah I forgot, the poem is mine. Don't ask what poem. You'll see.

********************************************

**Chapter 11: Another Letter?**

Violet looked up.

Duncan was walking beside her, looking around. As soon as they entered the building, there was an awkward silence between Violet and Duncan. Violet wanted to talk to Duncan so bad, but she was afraid he would just shrug her off. As they got nearer the Orphan Shack, Violet decided to talk now.

"Uh, thanks for walking with me Duncan." Violet mumbled. 

Duncan looked at her and smiled. 

"No problem." 

He looked ahead.

"Oh here we are."

Duncan ran ahead and stepped up in front of the Orphan Shack. Violet followed, carrying Sunny in her arms. She then entered it and walked over at one of the hays. Duncan followed and stepped up beside Violet as she placed down Sunny gently.

"Are you going to leave her here?" Duncan asked, squatting beside the bale.

"I don't know. I was thinking of staying." Violet replied, stroking Sunny's head. "You never know. Olaf just might be around."

"Good point." Duncan replied.

"Err, how about you? Are you staying?" Violet asked eagerly.

Duncan paused.

"I don't know either. We did promise the two we'd be back. But it means going back to Isabella. Oooohhhh tough one."

Violet giggled. It was the first time that day she ever laughed. All Victor did when she was with him was gloat and gloat about his self. To be honest, she was getting really annoyed, even if he was secret admirer.

Duncan smiled.

"Why don't you go ahead and I'll just follow, okay?" Violet said as she looked down on Sunny. 

"Oh I cannot do that." Duncan replied. "What if something happened to you?" He sat down on the ground and looked at Sunny too. 

"Oh…" Violet was taken back. Why was Duncan all nice to her after what she had done to him and accusing him of lying? Violet blushed but looked down. She didn't want Duncan knowing that she was blushing by the mere fact that he was staying behind to accompany her.

Violet shifted to one leg and sat comfortably just a distance from Duncan. And for once, just for a while, Violet forgot about everything. She was beginning to feel happy, knowing that Duncan wasn't mad at her. But there were other reasons. She started feeling that Duncan really did care for her. Even if it was just a simple act of concern, it meant big for Violet. No one ever tried to stay with her to make sure she was safe. Not even Victor or his brother, Klaus. Even if there were times Klaus was always there, she had a different feeling for Duncan. 

It was as if he liked her back…          

********************************************

Duncan looked up at Violet before looking down at Sunny. He smiled to himself, knowing Violet wasn't mad at her anymore. He wanted so bad to reach over at her and hold tightly her hand. But he was afraid Violet would think wrong and get mad again. But he was happy, just by being with her.

A few hours soon passed and the two lost track of time. During that moment, the two started talking, forgetting everything that happened in the past. It was as if everything was back to normal. But it was soon cut short when at exactly 9:00 pm someone appeared by the doorway.

"There you guys are!!!"

Duncan and Violet looked behind them. Isabella was standing by the entrance, her hands on her hips while the others stood behind her, peering inside. She entered the Orphan Shack, looked disgustedly around before walking over at Duncan. She shot Violet a short, annoyed glace before squatting down and lacing her arms around Duncan's. The others followed her in. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" Isabella wined as Duncan stood up, trying to as gently as possible to shrug her arm off. 

"Uh, I went with Violet since she had to take Sunny back here." Duncan replied. "We sort of lost track of time."

Violet stood up and brushed the back of her skirt. 

"Yeah." She said. "But I was already insisting Duncan to go back. But he wouldn't go. So he just stayed behind."

Duncan saw Victor glared at him under the dark by the corner, but it quickly changed after he stepped out of it and went over to Violet.

"Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" Victor asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"I couldn't find you." Violet replied. "And besides, I was in a hurry. And it seems you were busy dancing."

Klaus snorted as Isadora stifled a giggle. Victor shot them an angry look and turned red. 

"Oh for pete's sake get over it Victor!" Isabella cried her arms still laced around Duncan's. "It's only a stupid not-being-able-to-see-you thing. Kreesh…" She turned to Duncan. "You wanna go back to the dance?" 

Duncan paused. He entirely forgot that there was even a dance! He was too preoccupied with Violet to even care about anything else.

"Nah." He replied. "You go ahead. I'm too tired anyway."

Isabella frowned and had let go of Duncan's arm. 

"Fine then." Isabella wined. "I'll just meet you tomorrow, okay?" she flipped her hair back, gave a small wave at Duncan, looked at Violet from head to toe then back and walked towards the doorway. 

"C'mon Victor let's go." She muttered as she stood by the doorway, her hands of her hips. 

"Fine whatever." Victor replied, waving Isabella off. "So Violet? Do you wanna go back too?"

"No, you go ahead. I have to take care of Sunny." Violet replied. 

Victor frowned once more, but he quickly changed it into a small smile. "Okay, since it's for your sister's sake." He straightened up his grey sweater and ran his finger through his hair. 

"Hey you Isadora!" Duncan said. "Are you going back?"

"Yeah. Me and Klaus will just stay and eat for a while." Isadora replied. Duncan nodded and tucked his hand inside his pockets. "C'mon Klaus." She added and pulled Klaus by the hands. Klaus gave a last wave over at the two before stepping back out.

Duncan looked down at Violet and saw her sit back to the ground and stroke Sunny's head. As his hand played around his right pocket, he suddenly took hold of a piece of paper. He took it out, making sure Violet didn't see it, and examined it. 

_Oh shoot… I forgot…_

********************************************

The next day, everything was back to normal. There were no more strings hanging around, the back lawn looked plain and boring once more, and posters which were once scattered around the place were now gone. Yes, the dance _was_ over.

"Oh I don't believe this…" Klaus said as he gave out a yawn. "The dance is already over! How fast…" he rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his messy hair. Violet stretched up as she heard Klaus voice. 

"So Klaus…" Violet started, narrowing her eyes with a smile. "What happened to you and Isadora last night?"

Klaus looked back at Violet, shocked.

"Of course nothing happened!" Klaus cried, blushing. "We just talk then ate then went back here. But we saw you already sleeping…" he gave another yawn and stood up. "Which I remember, when we saw you, there was a letter beside you." 

Klaus tucked his hand on his right pocket and took out a piece of paper. "No idea who it came from." He said as he tossed it to Violet. Violet's arms quickly shot up and caught the small letter. She opened it eagerly and spread it against her skirt.

It was from Secret Admirer. Again.

Written across the paper was a poem.

**Love's Presence**

_I am a hidden feeling._

_A feeling in sweet slumber beneath_

_The sheets of the heart_

_I come only once in a while_

_And even sometimes, _

_People do not see my presence._

_I give joy_

_I give happiness_

_To a person inspired_

_To a person who feels different_

_And has a special moment inside. _

_My mind is different from other things_

_I come only when I want to._

_In a way I hate being exposed to all,_

_Because I am something best kept secret._

_I cease being a pleasure_

_I cease being good_

_When people would come_

_And discover my hiding place._

_I am nothing but a budding flower,_

_Who only grows in the hands of care._

_I only die because some people _

_Does not fight for me_

_Does not let me conquer_

_Give me time to express what's kept in me_

_And let me grow by the minute _

_Because when I disappear…___

_Happiness comes with me…_

Written on the bottom were the words:

_Your__ truly,_

**Secret Admirer**

Violet placed down the letter. Klaus was standing behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"Who's it from?" Klaus asked. He looked at the paper. "Secret Admirer? Why would Victor send another letter?"

Violet folded it. She too was confused. Why _would Victor send another letter? Violet already knows he's Secret Admirer._

"Well…unless he's not…" Klaus stopped. Violet had stood up and started running to the out of the Orphan Shack.

"Violet wait up!"    

********************************************

**A/N: **ooooohhhh nasty cliffhanger… aaarrrgghhhh…. Anyway… there it is!!! Chapter 11 is now officially finished!!!! Yehey!!! Uhm what else??? Oh yeah hope you guys liked it!!! and the poem I mentioned way earlier… hope you liked it too!! One of my personal works… uhh, okay so just don't forget to review okay???? Toooooddddllleeeesss!!!! 


	12. The Truth is Out

**A/N: **ahhahaa okay so here I am once more!! I can't believe though how fast I update chapters nowadays… ooohhhh nice one… okay I don't really have anything to say so I'll just continue on with the thankings…

Thanks by the way to **sam (who's review I really liked! Tnx! I did change the characters a bit to fit the whole story… get it??? :D), **Red Moon Kree, Alanna Yelnats **(who has a total of 4 reviews.. thank you very much!), ****Coffee Luv (*bursts out laughing* hahahaha nice one!!!!!!! You'll need a wedgie corner for that… *laughs again*), ****magicsprite (it's all right… as long as you like it!!! and I still haven't read the slippery slope since it's not yet release here in our country… stoopid. Thanks also for reviewing almost all of the chapters… yeeehhaa. And no, the bummer siblings are not Olaf's assistants… they're just a bunch of selfish people…), ****phred** doesn't like you** (sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry about that!!!!!! next time I'll be careful!! :D), **Jade Roxanne** (ahheee nice rhyme!!!! Love eminem!!!), **Nes42**, ****Ally Quagmire and** Samwisegirl12** for reviewing chapter 11 and 10 (and 9 for ****A.Q. over there.. hehehe)… you guys are so…. AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** A-Series-of-Unfortunate-Events-never-ever-ever-in-a-million-times-belong-to-me…. oooohhh confusing…

***************************************************

**Chapter 12: The Truth is Out**

Duncan stepped back suddenly when Violet came running out the Orphan Shack. She slammed into him and almost fell back. It was a good thing Duncan got hold of her hand and pulled her back.

"Hey what's your hurry???" he said, laughing. Violet stood up straight and brushed back her hair. 

"Do you know where Victor is?" Violet asked. 

"Why?" a frown formed on Duncan's face. 

Violet raised up a piece of paper. "He's got some explaining to do."   

"What???" but before Duncan could continue, Violet already took his hand and dragged him with her.

***************************************************

Violet pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and stepped in.   
  


Duncan fell in step beside her and started panting hard.

"What's your—wheeze—hurry?!?" he asked rubbing his chest. 

Violet looked around, her gaze shifting from one table to another. Victor was sitting at one of the tables with Isabella and was talking to someone in front of him. Violet took Duncan's arm once more and pulled him with her. 

Violet stood behind Victor and tried acting calmed. Isabella looked up, and with a shocked expression on her face, taped her brother. Victor's head turned around and looked up at Violet. He quickly stood and smiled over at her. 

"Hey, uh, what brings you here?" Victor asked looking at Violet, then to Duncan—who was panting hard once more—then back again to her.

"Victor? Can I talk to you for a second?" Violet asked, trying to sound normal. "We can talk here." Victor replied looking around.

Violet looked down. She took out the piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. 

"Do you happen to know a poem entitled 'Love's Presence'?" Violet asked looking up again at Victor. 

"Uh, no of course not. Why do you ask?" he replied, putting his hand inside his pocket. 

"Well," Violet started. "I just got a letter this morning with that poem in it and…"

"And?"

"…It was from you."  

***************************************************

_Oh yeah… she got the letter…_

Duncan smiled to himself as he saw Victor's expression change from utter innocence to grave astonishment.

"So Victor, kindly explain how that happened?" Violet asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Duncan looked around and saw almost everyone watching them. 

"Uh, well, the thing is…" Victor stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. 

"The thing is _Victor_, you lied to me." Violet said stepping forward to him. 

Duncan looked over at Isadora. She had an uneasy expression on her face as she looked on.

"And I absolutely hate people who lie. Especially those who think they can get away with it."

"Oh c'mon Violet! Maybe you got it all wrong!" Isabella suddenly said. Duncan looked back at her, stunned. It was the first time he heard her speak after the confrontation. 

"How can I?" Violet replied now facing Isabella. "Victor's Secret Admirer, right?" Isabella blushed. It was obvious she was stumped.

Duncan, who was standing beside Violet all the time, smiled to himself again. His gaze shifted to Victor and saw that he was thinking of another stupid alibi. 

"So Victor," Duncan found himself saying. "Are you ready to confess or not?" Violet's gaze shifted from Isabella to Duncan and she smiled. Victor slumped back on the bench behind him and looked up at Violet. 

"Would you please forgive me Violet?" he said a fake pleading tone in his voice. Violet, on the other hand, bent over Victor, reached her arm behind him and picked up the bowl of oatmeal in the table. She then raised it up, tilted it to one side and winked over at Duncan.

"Come to think of it," Violet paused. "No." She then turned the bowl upside down and dumped the cold oatmeal on Victor's head. He stood up, gave a cry of disgust and wiped the oatmeal off his head. 

Duncan looked around and saw everyone laughing at the Victor. Isabella stood beside Victor with a disgusted look on her face. She stepped back and shook her head. Victor looked around and, seeing his misfortune, walked out of the cafeteria. Isabella looked around with an uneasy look in her face and followed hi brother. Isadora, Klaus and Sunny met them on the way and started running over to Violet.

"Hey what happened?" Isadora asked as she stepped up in front of her brother. "Yeah, did we miss something?" Klaus added as he stepped up beside Violet. Sunny crawled over at the feet of her older sister and tugged on her dress. 

"Klapadee?" she said, which probably meant "Did it have anything to do with the Vilora siblings?"

Violet looked down at her sibling. She smiled and picked her up. Everyone was now back eating their food and talking with one another. 

"Victor wasn't Secret Admirer after all." Violet said as they all walked over to their table. 

"I knew it!" Isadora said as they sat down. "So that's why everything was a bit odd."

"Yeah right." Duncan snorted. "You knew??? You did not! You actually believed him the first time he introduced his self."

"Of course not!" Isadora said blushing. "I simply presumed he _was_ Secret Admirer since he admitted he was."

"Now don't fight you two." Violet said as she placed down Sunny on top of the table. 

"Yeah," Klaus said taking off his glasses. "At least it's all over. Victor's despicable pretending that is."

Duncan looked over at Violet. He saw her bow down her head and frown. He reached over to her and placed his hand on top of hers. Violet had looked up and smiled over at Duncan. 

"He wasn't Secret Admirer Duncan." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Now don't cry." Duncan said giving his handkerchief to Violet. "It wasn't your fault Victor was born a jerk." Violet laughed softly. Duncan stood up and sat beside Violet, placing his arms around her. She leaned over at Duncan and closed her eyes. Isadora, Klaus and Sunny who saw this decided to keep quite for a while. After a few seconds, they excused themselves to get something to eat. 

"Uh Duncan?" Violet whispered as the three left. "Yeah?" Duncan replied. He looked down and saw her close her eyes. 

"How I wish you were Secret Admirer instead. So I'll know you'll really care for me…"

Duncan, who was looking ahead, could only smile.

***************************************************

**A/N:** *wipes forhead* finally it's done!!!! Aaaahhh…. This is getting sweet…. Unfortunately it will be over soon…. Waaaahhhh!!!! But I promise I will try to make a sequel… the Ersatz Elevator I suppose…. Anyway, if I can't then I'll just make a story on Klaus and Isabella instead… hehehehe… well hope you guys liked it!! don't forget to review okay???? Okay, toodle-oooh!!! :D


	13. Back to Reality

**A/N:** hiyee I'm back!!! I decided to update now since I won't be able to next week… it's our exam once more… aaarrrrggghhh…. I hate that… and I still haven't study anything yet!! I am so bad… well anyway, I have bad news…. My story is coming nearer to it's ending… okay, that was a bit weird… to re-phrase it: it would end very, very, very soon… *sniff* oh darn it brings pain!!!!!!!! But I will try to really, really, really, really, really write a sequel… or maybe song fics if you like… hehehe… oh well…

Many, many, many thanks by the way to **Kiukirilya****, melissaL. (who in fact also reviews my 13 Ghost fic… so many, many, many, many tnx too!!! Brought to you by: the 13 ghosts),** Hermione Baudelaire** (you and me: same. I'm also having a hard time thinking of a story about Klaus and Isadora… hmm… how about a song fic???)****, Samwisegirl12 (like I said… really, really soon… *sniff*), **Jade Roxanne** (you have a baby brother??? Ahhh congratulations!!! How does it feel to be a big sister to a boy??? I don't know how that feels since we're all girls here… darn… by the way, my sister had a play in school and her character is KING DUNCAN of Macbeth… hehehe just wanna share…yeah Quigley rocks!!! Even if I STILL do not have the slippery slope… damn), ****Alanna**** Yelnats (I always find time reading your reviews… reading reviews is my favorite part.. hihihihihi… wait let me see…. Uhhhhh…..maybe somewhere in chapter 14??? Oh no, Violet kisses Duncan!!!! Oh, I don't know… aarrrggghhh this is confusing!!!!!!!), **Coffee Luv** (yay!!! Victor got oatmealed!!!! Well actually I was thinking of dumping soup in his big head but then I suddenly remembered… it was morning!!! So I had no choice… but nevertheless… it was worth it!!!) and **magicsprite** (she'll know… very, very soon!!!!!!!!!!!) for reviewing chapter 12…. Whohuuu three cheers for those mentioned earlier!!! (hooray!!!)**

Ooohhhh I am soooo talkative…..

**Disclaimer:** A Series of Unfortunate Events is—and never was—mine. Ouch cranky one.

*****************************************************

**Chapter 13: Back to Reality**

Violet looked up.

Duncan's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Violet smiled and quickly stood up straight. He looked at her sheepishly as he realized what he did.

"Oh sorry about that." Duncan asked as he leaned over the table and looked down. "That's okay." Violet replied as she pushed back strands of hair falling down her face. Soon afterwards there was an awkward silence between the two. Violet tried thinking of something to say, but her mind was blank. After what happened earlier, she was still in a state of shock.

"So, uh, you wanna go and get something to eat?" Duncan suddenly asked as he too saw the silence between them. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure, why not?" Violet replied as she stood up. Duncan followed and walked behind Violet as she started walking towards the counter.

"Were not enemies, right?" Violet asked sarcastically as she looked back and stepped up beside Duncan. He, on the other hand, smiled and looked downwards once more. Violet could see, under the bright light of the sun that Duncan was blushing. She wanted to laugh, but held it back as soon they reached the end of the line. 

Violet looked around the line and saw the other three at the front getting their oatmeal. She caught Klaus' attention and signaled them to go ahead. Klaus gave a thumbs-up sign before following Isadora and Sunny. 

Violet tapped Duncan on the shoulder and pointed forward, telling him to come and follow her. And as she waited on until she got her own bowl of oatmeal, there was one thing in her mind.

_Everything was finally backed to normal…_   

*****************************************************

Days passed and soon, Duncan could see Violet has already forgotten about the whole Victor-pretending-he-was-secret-admirer-even-if-he-was-not thing. But whenever Violet would come across a letter from Secret Admirer — which was him — he could see she was miserable. So one day, he decided to tell Violet the truth once more. So this misery she faces all day long would finally end.

"Uh, Violet?" Duncan asked as leaned over to her. They were at the Orphan Shack discussing new plans in handling Olaf's treachery since, as we all know, he was back spreading his wickedness.

"Yeah?" Violet asked, looking up. Their eyes met and Duncan felt a sudden surge of electricity. It was the first time he ever again was able to feel that.

"Can I, uh, talk to you for a sec? Alone?" Duncan muttered under his breath. Violet smiled. "Sure." She placed down her notebook and stood up. She brushed the back of her dress and brushed away strands of hair. Duncan gaped at her and realized…she was still very beautiful…

"C'mon." Violet said and took Duncan's hand. She pulled him outside and they stood under the tree beside the Orphan Shack.

"So what is it then?" Violet asked as she looked around. Duncan leaned over the tree and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the time that…uh…you got your first letter from…Secret Admirer?" 

Violet's smile faded away.

"Why do you ask?" she said looking back at Duncan with a curious expression. 

"Well you see, I sort of…"

But Duncan was cut off when a high, shrill voice went shouting behind them.

"Hey Baudelaire cakesniffers!!!!"

*****************************************************

Violet groaned. She turned around and saw Carmelita Spat walking towards them.

"What's this I've heard you creaming Victor Viloria with a bowl of oatmeal???" she cried as she stepped up to Violet.

"I did. And that was days ago. So?" Violet replied. She looked back at Duncan and smiled at him, waving him a just-a-minute gesture.

"I…You…" Carmelita was stumped. She gave a cry of annoyance and crossed her arms against her chest. "How could you do that???" she finally added. 

"Because…I wanted to. Got a problem with that?" Violet replied. 

Carmelita frowned.

"Whatever!!!" she then started to stomp away. But halfway through her stomping, she stopped. 

"By the way _cakesniffers_,_" Carmelita said, putting emphasize on the last word as she turned around. "Coach Genghis wants to see you. Now." With that she started walking away once more._

Reality dawned upon Violet and she turned around to Duncan.

"Oh no." she said as she ran her fingers through her forehead. "He's back again." 

Forgetting all about the real reason why they were outside, Violet entered the Orphan Shack and called her brother and sister. She informed them of what just happened and said to them that they have to face Count Olaf at that moment. 

"Do we really have to???" Klaus asked as he stepped out of the Shack. 

"We should. Or he'll come hunting for us." Violet replied as she picked up Sunny. She, on the other hand, wrapped her little arms around her big sister's neck and leaned over at her shoulders.

"Don't worry Sunny. Nothing would happen. I promise."

But deep inside Violet knew she was lying. 

For, anything concerning Olaf wasn't safe…    

*****************************************************

As Duncan watch Violet and her siblings walk away, he suddenly felt a sudden pang of guilt. Since he wasn't able to tell her the truth behind Secret Admirer again, he wanted to kick himself so bad for not telling her way earlier. If it wasn't for his fear of rejection, he would have been with Violet right now. 

"Yo Dunc snap out!" Isadora suddenly cried as she slapped him in that back of his head. Duncan spun around and glared at his sister. 

"You did not have to do that…" he muttered as he rubbed his head.   
  


"You're a bit dazed have you noticed that???" Isadora replied as she tucked her notebook on her coat pocket. 

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. But I do know I'm a bit capable of knowing that, right???" Duncan replied sarcastically as they started walking back to their dorm and leaving the Orphan Shack behind. 

"Oh so you're telling me you're really dazed?! What a coincidence! Is it about Violet then?" 

Duncan stopped. He gaped at his sister as he saw her smirk.

"So you're guilty eh Dunc?" Isadora added as she turned around, flashing her smirk at him. 

"Well…of…of course not!" Duncan replied as he looked down and started walking briskly once more.

"Pah don't deny it bro! I saw her name in your notebook!"

"You what?!?!" 

Isadora tucked her hand inside her pocket and took out Duncan's green notebook. 

"You _accidentally_ left this in one of the bale of hays, dude." She said as she tossed Duncan the notebook. He, on the other hand, grabbed his notebook quickly and started flipping through the pages. Almost all of the pages had Violet's name written across. Some even has hearts around.

"Did anyone else see this???" Duncan hissed under his breath as he quickly tucked the notebook back into his pocket.   
  


"Trust me. I'm not bad to show it to Klaus and Sunny." Isadora replied as she walked on. Her brother was trailing behind her and throwing off questions.

"Are you really sure??? I mean, do you by any chance remember anyone else peek into it before you found it???"

"Oh will you shut up!!!! You're confusing me. My mental capacity is just of a normal person okay??? How am I supposed to know that??? I'm no psychic as far as I can remember." Isadora scoffed. But then a smile formed across her face.   
  


"But I do know something about little Secret Admirer…" 

Duncan stopped as Isadora laughed out loud. 

"Never!!!!" he cried. He started shaking her sister by the shoulders. Good thing Isadora was able to escape from Duncan's grasps and run away.

"Oh Miss Quagmire you have a lot of talking to do!!!" he shouted after her sister who was disappearing off the side of the building. But he couldn't help smiling. Not because his sister had finally lost her mind. 

It was because at least, in spite of what was happening, someone finally knew the truth…     

*****************************************************

**A/N:** aaahhhh!!! It's done!!! But I wanna say sorry of the ending was a bit cheesy… in a weird way that is…. Oh what am I saying… hope you like that!!! and since I earlier said 'bad news…', I'm saying now… good news!!! I finally decided not to finish this story soon!!!! It will continue!!! As I wrote this chappie, ideas started coming and… and… uh… just…. Pah just five words: there is no giving up!!! We shall go on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!! (oh by the way…. REVIEW please… sorry if you did not understand what I just said earlier… I have mental block right now… maybe because of Sean Paul singing in the background… 0____o????) 


	14. Olaf's Back

**A/N: **oh my GOD I am so sorry I haven't update sooner these days… since Christmas was around I sort of lost every single chance to sit in front of a computer… and even now me and my family are having freak general cleaning of our house… good thing I finished cleaning my room early… 

okay to start of: 

Thanks by the way to **Coffee Luv** (who climbed every mountain when chapter 13 was updated), **melissaL** (the ghosts said that they were thankful! ^__^), **Alanna**** Yelnats (okay, I'm really sorry I forgot to mention about the whole Isadora-calling-Duncan-dude in my Author's Note down below but I absolutely forgot about it… and I agree, when I re-read this on ff.net I found 'dude' really weird… 0__o??? sorry for that mistake…. I just typed down the first word that came out of my head… and I was having a hard time thinking of another name Isadora might call Duncan… so I'm really sorry about that… what else??? Oh yeah I'll look for that book… it sounds interesting… ^__^ and I promise Violet would kiss Duncan soon!!!), **sibs, Hermione Baudelaire** (well sort of… but I actually didn't thought of that when I made up chapter 13's title… bizarre), **bookluva87** and **Jade Roxanne** (who I can't catch in yahoo messenger!!!! When are you online???!) for reviewing chapter 13… coooollll…. **

*phew* okay here we go! The thing all of you are waiting for!!! Chapter 14!!!

By the way…

This chapter will be sooooo boring…

And short…

So kill me for writing it…@__@

**Disclaimer:** A Series of Unfortunate Events does not ever belong to me. Okay I know that was wrong. Spare me. 

********************************************

**Chapter 14: Olaf's Back**

Violet looked up.

She and her siblings were standing once more in front of Vice-Principal Nero's door. They were instructed earlier by someone else that Coach Genghis—or in other words Count Olaf—was waiting by in Nero's office. 

"Are you sure they're there?" Klaus asked, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yes." Violet replied looking at her brother. "I can hear some voices inside."

Klaus sighed and brought up his hand. He then formed a fist and knocked once more on the door. A soft grunt came from the other side and someone walking towards the door. Klaus stepped back as it swung open, revealing a tall figure.

"Orphans!!! How nice to see you again!!!"

It was Olaf. 

"Come in!!!" he added, pushing back the door. He was eyeing the three with a menacing glare that sent shivers down their spines. "Nero the Baudelaires are here."

Nero looked up from his chair. In his hand was his violin, with its case lying open in front of him. He gave a loud snort before looking back down on his instrument.

"We were just discussing Nero's recital for tonight." Olaf said, sitting back on one of the chairs by the table. 

"What do you want with us Coach Genghis?" Violet said, eyeing the allegedly teacher curiously. Hearing the tone in her voice, Olaf gave a shocked expression before smiling his evil grin back at Violet. 

"I merely want to tell you _orphans that your S.O.R.E. sessions will resume later, commencing exactly at 6:00 pm sharp."_

The three looked back at Olaf with great astonishment.

"That was it?!" Klaus cried giving sigh of annoyance.

"_That was it?!_" Nero suddenly mimicked from his side. "Of course!!! Now can you three leave this instant?! I still have to practice."

And next thing the Baudelaires knew, they were being pushed back outside by Olaf.     

********************************************

"Where do you think are they?"

Duncan looked around. Not a sight of the three siblings was visible. He then looked back to his sister. Isadora was looking back at him with a sarcastic expression on her face. 

"_They_??? Don't you mean '_she'_ in your case???"

"Shut up." 

The door opened and three figures entered. Duncan smiled as he saw Violet, Klaus and Sunny come and walk over to their table.

"There's your—Ow!" Isadora cried as her brother kicked her from under the table.

"Hey!" Duncan said, glancing over at Isadora once more before looking up at Violet. 

"Hey." Violet replied, taking her seat in front of the Quagmires while Klaus and Sunny followed.

"How'd it go?" Isadora asked. "Weird to be honest." Klaus replied. "He just wanted to tell us S.O.R.E.s will continue." 

"So we're back to square one." Violet said. "Figuring out what Olaf's plan is. Oh how I hate that."

"Don't worry Violet. Surely will get to that." Duncan said, smiling over at her. A soft snort came from Isadora and he glanced up to her with a glare. 

"Oh, uh, would you guys excuse me? I'll just go and get some food. I'm hungry." Violet said standing up. 

"I'll come with you." Duncan said standing up too. He nodded over at her and they started walking on towards the long line across the front. 

Duncan stepped up to the end while Violet followed. He was about to speak up when someone suddenly tapped Violet from behind. Duncan sighed and look up through her shoulder.

Standing behind her was Victor.      

********************************************

"Uh, yes? You want something?" Violet said in a cold tone. 

Victor looked down. 

"Uh, how are you?" he muttered, playing with his fingers. 

"Oh, fine." Violet replied, glancing up Duncan and smiling. "Ever since you confessed yourself I never felt better."

"Oh, uh, really?" 

"Yes really. Now would you excuse me, I still have to get some food with Duncan." 

Violet turned around and was about to walk away when Victor suddenly grabbed her by the arm. 

"Please Violet can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked with a glint of desperation in his eyes and a tone of sincerity. Violet, on the other hand, almost believed this. But remembering all of a sudden what he had done, she scowled at him. 

"Why would I want to???" she cried. "After what you've done you expect me to trust you again??? I don't think so…"

Violet turned around.

"C'mon Duncan."

She took Duncan's arm, took a plate of spaghetti from the counter and walked away.

********************************************

**A/N: **oh my GOD  I absolutely hate this chapter!!!!! Major hate it!! first of all, it is so short…second, the whole point sucks… aarrrggghh…. And finally, it's so boring…. Aaaccckk…. Okay you can kill me now…. Aahhh…. *shriek* but nevertheless, I did try… so forgive me if you did not like this chapter… as a result, I will write Chapter 15 now!!!! But feel free to review this chapter… if you want to that is…      


	15. Duncan's Feelings

**A/N:** okay so here's what I promised!!!! Chapter 15!!!!

**Disclaimer:** A Series of Unfortunate Events is not mine. It belongs solely to Mr. Lemony Snicket a.k.a…. uhhh… wait I forgot his name. Oh never mind. 

******************************************

**Chapter 15: ****Duncan****'s Feelings**

Duncan looked across the person sitting glumly beside him. 

A stick was on her hand and she was drawing swivels on the dirt.

"You all right Violet?" Duncan asked placing his hand on top of Violet's shoulder. 

She looked up and smiled at him. "I'm fine. Just a bit dazed that's all." She replied throwing the stick away and brushing her hands together. 

"Sure??" Duncan asked squeezing her shoulder. 

"Positive."

"All right."

Suddenly, running footsteps came from outside and Isadora and Klaus—who had Sunny in his arms—appeared in the entrance of the Orphan Shack.

"There you guys are!!!" Isadora cried as she walked over to Violet's side and sat beside her. "Told you they'd be here." Klaus said as he placed down Sunny beside his sister and sat on the other side of Isadora. 

"Faztoyia?" Sunny said, which probably meant "What happened?", and tugged the hem of her older sister's dress. 

"Nothing really." Violet replied. "I just didn't like being around that Victor guy any longer." 

"You should have called me!!!" Isadora cried as she placed her arms around Violet. 

"That way, I can finally beat the crap—" 

"Isadora." Duncan suddenly said, cutting her sister off. 

"No really I'm okay." Violet said standing up. Everyone else followed. This made her laugh a little. Duncan smiled as he saw this gentle happy expression form on Violet's face.

"You sure?" Klaus asked.

"Yes."  Violet replied once more. "If you guys keep on asking me if I'm okay, we all won't be if we're late for class."

"Oh right." Klaus said. He picked up Sunny and said, "C'mon Sunny I still have to take you to Nero's office." Isadora gave a last nod to Duncan and Violet before following Klaus and Sunny and shouting "Wait for me!!!"

Duncan looked over at Violet and smiled. She nodded and smiled back. 

"Let's go." 

******************************************

"Okay class, today I have a new set of stories to tell you."

Violet looked up and stifled a yawn.

"So make sure you'll be writing good details!"

She then flipped her notebook open and started taking down notes. As she wrote on and fighting the urge to fall asleep in the process, something suddenly came flying and a piece of paper found its way to her table. Violet looked around, looking for the one who threw it. But seeing no one met her eyes, she picked up the paper and opened it.

_Violet_

_Hey_

_Duncan___

Violet smiled and scribbled down:

_What? ): )_

She threw it back. After a few second it came again.

_Boring isn't it???_

Violet smiled.

_Tell me about it._

She was about to throw it back when she suddenly felt a shadow lower itself from behind. When she looked up…

"Ms. Baudelaire?"

Mr. Remora was standing behind her.       

******************************************

_Uh oh._

"What is that you are writing?" Mr. Remora asked. He was standing behind Violet, a banana in his hand and the other placed angrily against his waist. Some of the students around were giggling in a sardonic tone and whispering at each other. Duncan looked over at Violet and saw her looking back at their teacher with a mortified expression on her face.

"Give me that, thank you." Mr. Remora grabbed the letter in Violet's hand and opened it. His eyes scanned through it, speaking some lines as he read on.

"…What...Boring…Tell me about it…" he muttered on loud enough for the whole class to hear. "What is this???"

"Uh, well…" Violet started saying. 

"It seems, Ms. Baudelaire that you're not listening to my discussion. Not enough to start passing notes around. Isn't it?"

Duncan's fist clenched from under his table. 

_This is not right._ He thought. _Why is she getting blamed???_

"You know the punishment Ms. Baudelaire." Mr. Remora said talking a bite in his banana.

_No. Violet is not getting punished because of me. There's got to be something I could do…_

Violet stood up.

_Not unless…_

 "No Mr. Remora." 

Duncan stood up too.

"It's not her fault." He said as everyone looked at his direction. Violet was giving her a sign to sit down and an expression saying I-can-do-this. Duncan shook his head. "The letter came from me."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Remora said his eyebrow rising up. 

"I passed it to her." Duncan continued. "It should be me being punished."

"No it's really my fault." Violet cut in. 

"Don't believe her Sir. Honestly, it was me." 

"Duncan I—"

"STOP!!!" Mr. Remora glared at the two. "Since you two liked getting punished that much why don't both of you go?!? You're wasting my time!"

Everyone started laughing as Duncan and Violet went quiet.

"Well??? What are you waiting for???"

Duncan, his head raised down, stepped out to the lane and started walking towards the door. Violet, on the other hand, did the same and followed him. As they stepped out of the classroom, a small grunt came from Mr. Remora and he continued talking.   

An awkward silence was present between the two as they walked on to Nero's office. Duncan was about to say something when Violet suddenly talked first.

"Why?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, uh, I don't think there's an appropriate reason." Duncan replied, a chuckling tone in his voice. Violet looked back at him with a confused expression.

"I just had to Violet that's why, since it was really my fault." He added as they turned a corner and walked over to the stairs.

"But I was already leaving and you were already free from fault, and…" 

"I can't do that Violet." 

Violet stopped. 

"Just being able to see you getting embarrassed liked that is bad enough. I can't bear thinking what Nero would do to you because of me."

Duncan saw, as Violet looked down, that she was turning red.

"Oh c'mon now." He said placing his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay." He smiled. 

"Now, you ready to face Nero?"

Violet looked up. 

She smiled back at him and nodded.   

******************************************

"Hey, you guys all right?" 

Violet looked up. Isadora sat in front of her. Klaus followed and sat beside her while Sunny came crawling to her side. It was finally dinnertime and they were all at the cafeteria, waiting for the commencing of their nightly tortures.

"Yeah just fine." Duncan replied. "We just got nailed by Nero again."

"What?!" the three cried in unison.

"Yeah, Duncan right." Violet said. "Remora caught us passing notes and now we're stuck to eternity cleaning after him."

Isadora grimaced while Klaus laughed. Sunny shook her head and started nibbling on her carrot stick.

"A wonderful assessment right?" Duncan said, stirring his spoon through his soup.

"Let's be thankful it's only that." Violet said leaning her head against the palm of her hand. "By the way, what time is it???" she added. Isadora pointed upwards and Violet looked up at the wall. The old, dirty clock hanging against it said it was 5 minutes to 6.

"Oh shoot it's almost 6:00!!!" Violet stood up. "C'mon Klaus, Sunny. I just want to get this over with."

"Darn." Klaus said standing up. Sunny crawled over to Violet and she picked her up. 

"Well, uh, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Klaus said as he waved at the Quagmires.

"Oh yeah, S.O.R.E.s." Isadora said. "Be careful okay? Keep watch. Remember, it's Olaf."

"Yeah Baudelaires, careful now okay?" Duncan said. He smiled over at Violet and gave her a short wave. Violet smiled back and nodded. 

And soon after that the Baudelaire started walking towards the door, preparing themselves for the torture ahead.     

******************************************

**A/N:** ahhaa finally!!! Chapter 15 is done!!!!! Yes!!!! Uhm, sorry if it's a bit corny/cheesy… but hope you did like it… I'm sort of having mental block today… but don't forget to REVIEW okay??? Okay!!! Onwards then!!!!  


	16. The SOREs I Hate

**A/N:** hey!!!! I'm so sorry I don't update soon these days… school will end in two months so we're like being crammed and stuff… grr…. I really miss writing… nowadays the only things I get to write are poems in between classes… whoah… bad me… :D

Well anyway… here's goes my thank you to all of you guys!!!

Thanks by the way to **Hermione Baudelaire** (your stories are not sappy!!! All of them are soooo good… it was them that gave me the inspiration to write this one!!!! Thanks!!!), **Scome**** and Crick**, **ACMAgirl** (who review every single chapter!!! I love you people!!! It really proves you like it that much that you went to all that trouble to write all those reviews!!! I'm sort of obsessed with reviews today so don't mind me…), **melissaL****.** (I will soon don't worry!!!), **Coffee Luv and MORT**, **HYPERdingdong39**, **Rose Diamond**, **Lil**** sweet thang** (~_! What's that noise?! *clucking* oh my GOD!! Deadly chickens are attacking me!!! *shriek!* hehehe just kidding… thanks by the way again…), **ProtoBlues** (sorry if the title of chapter 15 didn't really make sense… I admit… it has nothing to do with it… I'm just having a hard time thinking of a title for it… you get me?), **2cute** (I'm no pimp thank you very much... but I was once a pimp when we had a panel discussion in school… I'm a "bugaw" on our terms… :D), **AppleCrazy** (hmm… good idea!! I will try!!!!), **Gliniel**** Mayer** (for reviewing half of 'em chappies… you da bomb!!! You're in love with Duncan?! Me too!!! *shriek!*), **Gerlox** (sorry about those grammar errors… sometimes I just write 'em chappies and don't check 'em at all… but thanks for liking it!!! keep it on… :D) **Sally Jang** (THANKS!!!! :D *smiles and gives you a hug!*), **MUSHROOMS** (who has a pretty neat way of putting up reviews) and to **smilies** for reviewing chapter 15 and most of the other chapters… you guys are the best!!!!! Additional recognition to **phred**** doesn't like you** who typed on his/her (still don't know which) review 'UPDATE!!!' which is what I am doing now!!!

Oh my GOD I just remember!!!! I now have book 10!!!! And I just finished reading it!!! now I can read Slippery Slope fics!!! Rejoice!!! But there's one thing I don't get at all… a lot is saying Quigley kissed Violet… but as far as I can remember nothing happened between them!!! I'm confused… or maybe it's just a fic… weird… I swear I remember someone telling me that spoiler… ~_~ *sigh* ~_@ 

Okay, I know this chapter might suck a bit but it's been a long time since I've writing…. Really long time… :D

**Disclaimer: **A Series of Unfortunate Events does not ever belong to me. (wait I'm getting this) It belongs to Daniel Handler… wait… that sounds wrong… oh whatever… the guy whose other name is Lemony Snicket owns it… ~_^

************************************************************

**Chapter 16: The S.O.R.E.s I Hate**

The Baudelaires orphans stepped inside the Orphan Shack and slumped back on their bales of hay. The first night of torture after everything just ended and once more the three were so exhausted. 

As soon as Sunny fell on the hay, she immediately fell asleep. Klaus fidgeted around for a while before finding a good spot and finally falling asleep. Violet, on the other hand, also felt tired, but found she was having a hard time sleeping. Her eyes darted up the moss-covered ceiling of the Shack and she blinked twice. 

Ever since Violet found out the truth about Victor, she had a sudden change of her feelings. Her love for Duncan grew by the minute once more as he showed sympathy and support as to what had happened to her. She also realized that she only liked Victor because of the thought that he _was_ really secret admirer. 

Violet moved her body sideward and closed her eyes. She felt a strong gust of wind run against her face and she brushed her hair back. She heard a distant cry of a hooting owl and the rustling of the leaves and long grass as it danced with the breeze. A soft pattering of footsteps came from outside and a dark figure appeared by the doorway. 

Violet squinted.

The figure peered inside and looked around. Violet felt its gaze fall upon her. She shuddered at the thought of this and was about to shout out when it suddenly stepped in. The dim outline of a boy appeared and he started walking slowly towards Violet's bale of hay.

Violet narrowed her eyes a bit.

There stood in front of her was Duncan. 

************************************************************

As Duncan peered inside the Orphan Shack, the first thing his eyes laid upon was Violet. She was there, lying side wards, facing him. Even if she sleeps, she still looked amazing. Duncan stepped in and looked around. He felt as if he was trespassing and felt a rapid feeling of guilt. But nothing was stopping him now. Now that he decided to tell Violet the truth. He knew it was kind of stupid to tell her when she was asleep, but it was the only way he could remove that anxious feeling out of his chest.

Duncan stepped up to Violet and bended over, examining her face in the process. She had an uneasy expression on her face, but she looked fast asleep. Duncan sat down beside her and never removed his eyes from her. He cleared his throat.

"Violet? You probably don't hear me but," Duncan paused. "There's something I've been willing to tell you."      

Violet twitched a bit. She groaned for awhile, but was still asleep.

"You know those letters you've been receiving from 'Secret Admirer'?" Duncan started as he hugged his knees against his chest. "Well, I'm sort of involved." He paused once more. He was starting to think that maybe Violet wasn't really asleep. Duncan turned his head sideward and examined Violet's closed eyes. There was something absolutely weird about it. 

_Uh oh._

*****************************************************

Violet closed her eyes as Duncan staggered to stand up. He brushed the back of his pants and quickly straightened his sweater. Violet noticed he was about to run out when she suddenly had the urge…

"Duncan…"

…to call him.

Duncan stopped on his tracks. Violet opened her eyes and saw him just standing there, trying to act invisible.

"I can see you…" Violet said trying to stifle a laugh. Duncan turned around and gave her an anxious smile. "What are you…doing here this…late at night?" Violet added as she yawned.

"Uh, well, as you can see, uh…" Duncan scratched the back of his head. 

"I heard you say something about Secret Admirer. Do you know him already?" Violet pushed her self up and ran her hand through her hair. 

"Uh, sort of…he's…" 

Duncan stopped and shook his head. 

"Is he a close friend? Or a relative you happened to have discovered?" Violet kept on asking. 

"No."

"As in no-no or no-someone else???"

"Violet, please, don't give me a hard time."

"A hard time to what?"

"To…uh…aahhh…." Duncan closed his eyes. He gave a soft cry of frustration and kicked the hay around. 

"I…I can't do this Violet. I'm sorry."

Duncan then turned around and sprinted across the room and out to the vast lawn. Within seconds, his figure started to disappear through the dark fields. 

"Duncan!!!"

Violet quickly stood up and ran after him. But since she was too tired and Duncan was already way ahead, she only reached the doorway.

"Duncan…" she mumbled again as she leaned over the wood tracing over the entrance. 

Violet watched as his dark, small figure enter the dark corners and disappear…     

*****************************************************

The next morning, Duncan woke up with a start at the sound of Isadora screaming in his ears. 

"Wake up!!!"

"What????!!!" Duncan muttered against his pillow. 

"We'll be late for breakfast!!!" Isadora cried. She grabbed Duncan's blanket and pulled it off him. She grabbed his arm and pulled. 

"Geerrrrooofffff mmeee IIIsssaaaaadddooorrraaaa…." Duncan muttered struggling to remove his arm out of his sister's grip. 

"No." Isadora replied. "Now get up!!!" With one last heave, she managed to pull his brother up. 

"I'm still sleepy…" Duncan groaned. 

"What did you do all night??? Huh?!" Isadora cried as she threw a pillow against his head. "You, like disappeared all of a sudden after Nero's ear-breaking performance!!!"

"I, uh, left something by the oak tree at the back…" Duncan replied yawning. He then remembered just what happened last night. He gave a deep sigh and started fixing his bed. "You left what???" Isadora asked picking up her notebook, but then stopped midway. 

"Wait a minute… I don't remember—" 

"Nevermind that." Duncan quickly cut off. "Now would you leave for a minute? I have to change now thank you very much." 

Isadora shrugged and went outside. Duncan gave a sigh of relief and sat down on his bed.

_Whoah__.__ That was close…_

Duncan walked over to the cabinet beside his bed. As he took of his pajamas, he suddenly remembered Violet. After what happened last night, he was having second thoughts of meeting her up that morning. 

_What if she asked about last night?_ He thought. _Would something happen?_

Duncan pulled down a white shirt over his chest and took out his school sweater out of the pile of clothes inside his cabinet. He pulled it next over his shirt and tucked his notebook inside the pocket of his khaki pants. Duncan stood up and gave another sigh. 

_I shouldn't be scared… Violet would found out about it anyway…_

Duncan paused.

_Someday…_

**************************************************

Violet looked up as the cafeteria doors opened. She gave a sigh of annoyance as a different person entered once more. She was hoping to see Duncan now and confront with him just what he was doing at the Orphan Shack last night.

She placed down the piece of stale bread she was chewing the cafeteria gave out. She looked over at her two siblings. Sunny enjoyed the breads she had in her hand very much since it was hard enough for her to chew. Klaus, on the other hand, didn't like it very much and just attacked the four eggs on his plate. It seems the two had switched food with each other. 

Violet looked down on her plate and was about to pick up a piece of the egg when she suddenly felt a shadow over her. Thinking it was Duncan, she quickly looked up. A smile was forming on her face, but it soon faded when she caught sight of the person standing in front of her.

It was Victor.

"What now Victor?" Violet replied sternly as she looked back at her plate.

"Hey, uh, how…how are you?" Victor stuttered.   

"Oh I was fine…until you came along…" 

"Oh…"

He stopped. He was about to say something when someone behind him cut him off.

"Violet!!!"

Violet looked over Victor's side. Isadora came sprinting over at their table. She then suddenly stopped, shocked to see Victor standing by it.

"What do you want?!?" Isadora cried glaring over at him. 

"I was just, uh…well…uhm…" 

"Whatever…I have no time to listen to jerks…" 

Isadora pushed past Victor and sat in front of Violet. She nodded over at Klaus who immediately slides over closer to his sister. 

"Where's, uh, Duncan?" Violet asked, taking one last glare at Victor, who kept on standing beside her. 

"He'll be here in a minute." Isadora looked back. "Oh, in fact, there he is now." 

Violet quickly looked over. The double doors swung open and Duncan entered. But Victor had stepped sideward, blocking her view. Violet looked up and glared at him. He was staring intently at her face. 

"Would you leave now thank you very much?!" Violet cried. She craned her neck and took a glimpse of Duncan. He stopped and was looking back at her shocked. His expression then change from shock to frustration and he took one last glare over at Violet before storming off back outside.

"Oh nice going…Who the heck…" Isadora looked up. Violet's gaze followed the direction and it lay upon Victor. 

"Oh you…"

Violet quickly stood up. 

"I'll deal with you later…" she hissed over at him as she pushed past him, bumping him in the process. 

"Leave." Isadora muttered over at Victor. She laid one more menacing look at him and turned to Klaus. 

Victor shook his head and walked away, his head raised down low.

Violet, on the other hand, ran towards the double doors, whispering to her self Duncan's name over and over again in the process…

*******************************************************

**A/N:** oh my god… I am a very bad cliffhanger-making lady!!! Okay girl… but I am still sooooo bad!!! Hahahahahahahaa…. Anyway, hope you guys liked that… it sort of sucked but you enjoyed it right??? RIGHT??? Why isn't anyone responding??? Oh my god… ahiii… okay I'm just kidding… sorry if you guys are already annoyed with me… like I said, I'm not myself these days… wait… did I say that??? whatever…. Just don't forget to review okay??? Happy browsing through fanfiction.net!!!! toodles!!!!


	17. In the Presence of an Avenger

**A/N:** hey everyone!!! Oh my god I am soooo sorry it took me a long time to update this chapter!!! First of all, the other day, my stupidity decided to come alive and I accidentally—out of my brain dead will—I deleted what I've already started!!! Damn after that I went bezerk and started messing with the recycle bin trying to restore that friggin' file!! But to no avail… I 'm stuck making another one… *sigh*… Well, at least I have the computer to myself!!! These past weeks everyone seemed to be using it!!! And I can't squeeze in myself to finish this chapter… oh well… at least I'm here right?!!  Okay then… Let's get it on!!!

Thanks by the way to **phred**** doesn't**** like you** (ahii sorry about the whole female/male confusion… hehe… whoah… all right then… I'll write… good thing my writer's block is gone… thanks to the all mighty person who invented poetry!!!), **IsAdOrAlUvSdA'It'MaN** (whoah that was long… anyway…. Thank you sooo much for taking all that time just to review my story… haha… all right 'bout that whole chicken wing thing…. just don't let that Britney Spears near me… eww… and the gym socks? Please no… I have knack for hygiene thank you very much… hehe…. By the way this chick is one of my inspirations because they're the one who actually persuades me to write!!! The all mighty cow lord wants to thank you from the bottom of his mooing heart… ^_^… by the way… are you a Filipino??! I saw it in your profile… la lang… ^_^), **Glinier**** Mayer** (whose sharp eye for mistakes I admire… I hope I had that sooo my papers in school won't have that many errors and just make the grade much MORE lower… well… at least school is over though… I can get that off my mind…but nevertheless…. Thank you very much!!!), **~TheLordAndMaster~** (those ideas are interesting… hmm… I like the one where Victor picks a fight with Duncan… can I use that?!! And the Olaf being associates with Victor… hmm… I'm starting to get some ideas… and the Klaus/Isadora thing? I'll try to insert some of their pairing… and more will be revealed when I in turn make a story about them!!!), **magicsprite**(hmm… you're right… it's chapter 16and they still haven't kissed!! I'm really sorry… I just can't get an idea on how and when they'll kiss!!! Do you guys have any idea how?!! I already thought of one but it kinda sucked… I'd like to know what you think… thanks by the way!!), **badlee** (hehe… you know your review kinda reminded me about the Undertaker… whoah… freaky huh???), **Hermione Baudelaire** (nice to hear from you again!!! You're pretty fast on that chapter-updating thing… I envy you sooo much… I wish I was like that… and I'm sorry I haven't review these days… like I said I wasn't able to use the computer… but I promise I'll try to read them very soon!!!!), **ProtoBlues** (well to be honest I'm not that good at making any titles at all… I know quite annoying for me… but I have a knack of using the first few words that appear on my mind… but now this chapter's title is a bit…well…off my standards so I was shocked when I was able to think of it… oh well…. as long as you like the story… thanks!!!), **BlackCherry667** (don't worry!!! They'll be kissing soon!!!), **Coffee Luv and MORT** (me too… I don't know why I kept on making Victor appear… *sigh*…), **Gerlox**, **Togona** (flip!!!), **roxysista**(oh gad not hilary duff please… her songs tend to haunt me every night… *shudder*…) and **lily** (heheh don't get yourself get hurt over there!!! Hihi!) for reviewing chapter 16… you guys are the best!!! How I wish you won't disappear!!!!!!!! (^_^) 

By the way, in this chapter someone we had loved to hate will suddenly have a change of heart… that's why the chapter title sounds kinda fishy… you guess who that is… And you know… the formatting kinda sucks these days at ff.net… the whole suspense thing kinda disappears… oh why!!!!!!!!!! Please be good now!!!!

**Disclaimer:** A Series of Unfortunate Events was never mine… but those two, Victor and Isadora, they still belong to me… oh how I wish they'd stop trying to enter my story thoughts…. Aaarrggghhh!!!!

**********************************************

**Chapter 17: In the Presence of an Avenger**

Duncan pushed open the double doors angrily. He stepped out to the lawn and stomped off, heading over the Orphan Shack. He walked over the back of it and stepped up to the old oak tree beside it. When he and Isadora were still staying there, he would always sit under it whenever he felt miserable about life.

He sat down and leaned over the tree's trunk. He gave out a sigh of exasperation and clenched his fist.

_How dare he even talk to her again after all that he's done…_Duncan thought. He pounded his fist beside him and cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes. Why was this happening? Why did he suddenly feel that surge of jealousy when he saw Violet talking to Victor? Did the two just made up?

Duncan could hear the distant cry of a singing bird. The rustling of the leaves got louder as the wind got stronger at his side. He suddenly heard the door creak open and the soft crunching of grass as someone walked over the lawn.

"Duncan!!!" he suddenly heard. The soft familiar voice reached his thoughts and immediately realized it was Violet looking for him. He quickly pulled his knees up and tried to cower behind the oak tree as silently as he could. 

The crunching of the grass came closer as Violet walked over to where Duncan was. 

**********************************************

Violet scratched her head and looked around. Since it was awfully quite outside, she could hear anything from her place. A soft sound of movement echoed through the stillness of the atmosphere. She craned her neck side wards, looking directly at the dark corners of the old oak tree beside the Orphan Shack. As if it was a bionic impulse, a shadow appeared, leaning at the tree.

Violet shook her head and walked over to it. She peered over behind the tree and sighed. 

There sitting beneath all that darkness, was Duncan.

**********************************************

"Hey Duncan…There you are…"

Duncan gave out an exhale of disbelief. Violet gave out a sigh once more and crouched over beside him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked trying to make their eyes meet. But Duncan had a glint of irritation shining in his eyes. 

"Uh, are you mad?" Violet asked once more. Duncan was still not talking. "Oh, you can't stay mad at me c'mon." 

Duncan finally looked at her. But he had that glaring expression that makes someone immediately realize the reason behind that stare.

"Don't tell me you're mad because you saw Victor talking to me." Violet said. She exhaled deeply and sat down. "Let me guess, you think we're back together? What makes you think of that?"

"Pfftt…" Duncan let out softly. 

"I hate his guts remember?" Violet said placing her hand on top of his arm. "Well, actually his whole self as a human being but you get the point."

Duncan could feel the anger inside fade away as guilt took its place. Why was he so stupid to think of Violet like that? And that bad part was, why did he jump to conclusion? He could feel his fist open. He raised it up quickly and slapped his forehead.

"Hey go easy on that…" Violet said reaching over to his other arm. Duncan looked at her and smiled faintly. "So-sorry bout that…I couldn't control what I felt… I just didn't want you to get hurt like last time…" he muttered, bowing over his head. "Well! Good thing is I won't let that moron do it again. He'd have to answer to my fist next time." Violet replied smiling. Duncan laughed and shook his head.

"Okay then, since everything's cleared up…want to go back now? I'm already feeling that hunger swelling up." Violet added. Duncan nodded and picked himself up. He then took Violet's hand and helped her up. She gave a small bow and giggled. The two then stepped up to the light…

…only to be greeted by Isabella… 

**********************************************

"Hey…" Isabella suddenly said as Duncan and Violet stopped at their tracks at the sight of a current adversary. "Thought you guys would be here…"

"What do you want?" Duncan said as he had snapped out of his surprised trance. 

"Uh, well nothing actually…I just want to apolo—" "Have you been listening to us all that time???" Violet cut her off. 

"No!" Isabella quickly said. "I just arrived. I heard something from behind the Orphan Shack when I was looking around for you guys. Coincidentally, it was the two of you." 

Duncan and Violet eyed her suspiciously. "Okay then… I don't want to make this worse so I'll clear everything up…" Isabella mumbled. 

She gave a deep sigh. 

"I'm really sorry for what me and Victor had done to you. We didn't really mean to do it. It's just…" Isabella paused. Violet looked at her intently while Duncan stood impatiently behind her. 

"Well…as a kid… uhm… I know how it feels to be… an orphan…" 

The impatient look on Duncan's face and the naïve expression on Violet's soon disappeared after hearing the sudden confession. 

"Oh so that's why you wanted the Baudelaire's fortune!" Duncan said. Violet and Isabella looked at him in shock. "Uh, well, I kinda heard them weeks ago talking about that. Sort of accidentally eavesdropped. You get that…" he added.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Violet asked crossing her arms against her chest. 

"Well I tried but Victor kept on cutting me off."

"Oh really…"

"Oh now stop…" Isabella said stopping Duncan from blaring back. "Let's just clear this up…"

Violet sighed. 

"Well, as long as you're really sincere…" 

"I am…"

"How about Victor? Is he ready to give in?" Duncan suddenly asked. Violet nudged him at the side. 

"I don't know… He's kinda acting suspicious these days…" Isabella said shrugging. 

"Huh? Why?" Violet asked. 

"Well…I heard him muttering about some guy named 'Olaf '… I don't know…"

The two froze. 

"Wha-what?" Violet asked with a tone of alarm in her voice. 

"Why? Do you guys know him?" Isabella asked. 

"He's…" Duncan started but suddenly his voice was gone.

"This is bizarre… this…this is not right…" Violet said shaking her head. She quickly looked up to Isabella. "We have to clear this. C'mon Isabella you're coming with us."

"Why what's—" but she was cut short when Violet quickly took her hand and pulled her with her. 

"We have to call the others…" Violet mumbled.

This is bad… 

_Really bad…_   

**********************************************

**A/N:** oh my god finally!!!! It's all done!!! God… sorry if it was a bit short… this chapter is kinda boring… so you guys are better off skipping it… but you won't know what will happen next… *sigh*… well to be honest it only took me a day to finish this!!! A better achievement at that matter… good to be back… hehe… and by next week chapter 18 will follow!!! Haha I'm getting excited!!! My fic is getting some plot once more… you'll never guess what's going to happen… well you can try but nonetheless… hope you liked it… don't forget to review all right??? Okay then!!! Toodles all!!! (^_^)                                      


	18. A Sudden Discovery

**A/N:** hey everyone!! I'm back!!! Oh my gosh I am sooooo sorry for not being able to update these past few weeks… as usual everyone suddenly wanted to use the computer… and so has a certain brat king as stated in my livejournal… well anyway, since I obviously broken one of the rules (again) stating that "Thou shall update your story in fanfiction.net faster" here's a little package for you guys… I'll try to write chapter 19 as fast as I can… which I doubt… haha how proud… oh whatever… just smack me if you want to… go on… and blame this state to the SIMS… its it's fault for making me hook on it and suddenly go bezerk…. How touching…. 

Whatever…

Okay then… Thanks by the way to **smilies** (who keeps on threatening to send Britney Spears to sing Toxic to me… haha sorry but I already killed her!!! Hehe… just kidding… thanks for motivating me though with them deadly chicken wings and reeking gym socks… hehehe… and good to hear you're a Filipino!!! Brother flip!!! Hey ya!! Lapit mga kaibigan at makinig kayo!!!), **Coffee Luv and MORT** (hehe yeah finally… and yeah you're right… Isabella has gone to other side of the realm!!!!), **phred**** doesn't like you** (hey ya thanks for the invite!!! ), **Hermione Baudelaire** (who's livejournal I really find interesting to read… haha… especially the BOYS part… hehe), **BlackCherry667** (hahah don't worry they'll be kissing soon… I hope… hihi), **Gerlox** (well, sort of… but Victor doesn't know that Olaf is just… uhh… wait… that would be telling what would really happen!! Sooo can't continue that… heheh), **Tidus'livr99** (haha… *smiles*) and **angelcrystalgrl1** (hehe thanks… good to hear you liked my fic… and I really appreciate knowing it was the first one you read… soo… *sniff* THANKS!!!) for reviewing chapter 17… and for the patience you carried reading it… hahha…. 

**Disclaimer:** A Series of Unfortunate Events is never mine… oh whatever….

*****************************************************

**Chapter 18: A Sudden Discovery**

"What is she doing here???"

Duncan looked at his sister straight in the eyes. 

He, Violet and Isabella arrived back inside the cafeteria. The blast of the noisy refectory rang in their ears after having to experience the sudden quietness of the outside. As they went back to their table, they were greeted by Isadora's usual suspicious questions every time one of the Viloria siblings came.

Isadora flashed black a stern glare at her brother.

"Not now Isadora." Duncan said.

"Don't worry," Violet said, sitting down while Isabella followed, her head bowed down low. "Isabella's actually here to help."

"Help on what?" Klaus asked the same suspicious tone in his voice. Sunny, who was leaning over at her older brother's arm, looked back at Isabella with the same glint of doubt in her eyes. Duncan then sat beside Isadora and held her back to keep her from attacking suddenly.

"Uh, sources say," Violet said pointing over at Isabella. "that Olaf is… is, uh, planning something."

"What???" Isadora and Klaus cried in unison. Sunny quickly twitched and crawled quickly over to her older sister. 

Isadora quickly flashed a glare at Isabella.

"I should have known you were—"   

"Hey don't think that way!!!" Duncan said, pulling back his sister by the arm. 

"What?!!? It's obvious she worked for Olaf!!!" Isadora cried. "But now she unexpectedly has that unusual impulse to—"

"She doesn't work for Olaf Isadora." Violet said cutting her off. Duncan looked back at her with a thanking glint in his eyes. She nodded.

"Then who does???" Klaus asked.

Violet paused. 

"Victor."

*****************************************************

Violet looked back at Isadora, Klaus and Sunny with an assuring glance as the three looked back at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"No…way…" Isadora said, her mouth dropping open. 

"Way…" Duncan said sarcastically. "That's what we've been telling you. But you keep on butting us out with your insatiable appetite to attack Isabella."

Violet laughed. Isadora blushed and looked over at Isabella.

"Uh, sorry about that." she said as she nodded over at her.

"No harm done." Isabella replied, nodding back.

"But how??? Why???" Klaus asked looking now at her. 

"I actually don't know." Isabella said shrugging. "Victor just suddenly came storming in the other night muttering something under his breath. When I asked what was wrong with him, a word suddenly escaped his mouth briefly. He then quickly shook his head and went inside his room."

"That word was?" Duncan asked.

"Olaf."

"Oh god this is hard." Isadora said rubbing her forehead. 

"Yeah," Violet said. "The only thing that's telling us is that Olaf obviously recruited Victor. But how?"

No one got the chance to answer this because as soon as it ended, the bell rang. 

"Unbelievable!" Klaus cried over the loud ringing of the annoying bell. 

"Don't you guys worry, I'll try to get as many information from Victor as I can." Isabella said as she stood along with the others.

"Can you do that???" Violet asked. "Won't he get suspicious???"

"Well, I'll try to do it discreetly as possible. If I can." 

"I hope that works…"  

 *****************************************************

"We're actually so lucky to have Isabella."

Duncan looked at Violet.

"Yeah, for the first time ever." He replied. Violet nudged him on the sides. "Haha…" she said.

The two passed a corner and was about to turn it when a familiar voice suddenly spoke. 

"Are you sure no one is getting suspicious about it???" That cruel, raspy voice said. 

Violet froze.

Olaf.

"No, and I made sure about that. I took care of anyone who looked too doubtful." A deep, boyish one replied.

Violet suddenly found herself grabbing Duncan's hand. She looked back at him just in time as she saw him look down at his arm, his mouth open. Violet then raised her finger up to her mouth as if signaling Duncan to keep quite. He nodded and the two listened on. 

"How about that sister of yours???" Olaf asked.

"She's safe. She didn't ask any other questions last time." Victor said, a laughing tone in his voice. 

"Good. Now, you know the plan right?" 

"Yeah."

"Expect a lot of this secret meetings okay, boy?"

A short pause only indicated that Victor was nodding.

"This is probably the best plan we've ever come up with!!!" Olaf said, his voice booming as he laughed in a harsh way. "I've never met another who's only main plan was to get them Baudelaire brats' fortune!!!"

"And also, who would think that our new gym teacher is actually the great Count Ol—"

A muffling sound cut off Victor. Obviously, Olaf had covered his mouth with his hand. 

"I told you many times never to say my real name out loud!!!" Olaf hissed.

Violet felt a shiver run down her spine. It always scared her whenever she hears that hissing voice of Olaf.

"And besides, someone might accidentally hear you."

Duncan and Violet froze. Olaf and Victor suddenly stopped talking. This could only mean…

_Uh-oh…_

*****************************************************

"Run…"

Duncan squeezed Violet's hand and at that same moment the two turned around and ran. Violet had the urge to look back, but Duncan tugged her more forcefully until they reach a dark corner. He pushed her in it and stepped up in front of her. Their noses almost touched and Duncan could already fell Violet's sudden gasp in his neck, but he didn't dare move a muscle, for just in time as the two disappeared, Olaf stepped up out of the corner. He looked around, a suspicious expression on his face. He then shrugged and turned back to the corner.

"Now," the faint voice of Olaf said. "You'll know what to do then?"

"Yeah." Victor replied.

Duncan turned towards Violet and their eyes met. She had an uneasy expression on her face.

"Okay then, now go before someone else sees you. And you'll be late. I don't want that pot-nose teacher of yours to get suspicious." Olaf added.

Duncan peeped out from the corner and saw Victor step out from the other side, look around and walked over casually to the direction of their classroom. Olaf, after a few seconds, then stepped out from the dark and walked towards the two's direction. 

"He's approaching." Duncan said and pushed Violet against the wall more. Violet twitched and closed her eyes.

Olaf's shadow soon appeared and before long his figure showed itself. Unfortunately, he suddenly stopped just in front of where Duncan and Violet stood. Violet gave a soft squeak but Duncan rested his hand on her mouth. Olaf's eyes averted its gaze and he looked around. He was about to look at the exact direction the two was standing in when a noise suddenly distracted him. A group of girls laughing suddenly came and Olaf was forced to turn the other way. 

Duncan gave a sigh of relief. 

_That was close…_he thought. 

The group of girls passed and as soon as their laughs disappeared, the two then stepped out of their hiding place. Duncan looked over at Violet. Her face was red and she had sweat on her forehead. 

"Uh, was it that hot in there?" Duncan asked. Violet nodded her head and wiped her hand on her forehead. "Sorry about that."

A long pause followed.

"We-we've got to tell this to the others." Violet said finally breaking the silence. 

"Oh, uh, yeah." Duncan replied.

"C'mon."

Violet then started walking away, and in a weird brisk manner too. 

"Hey wait!" Duncan said running after her.

And during that time, Duncan found himself smiling.

Coincidentally, Violet was smiling too….

*****************************************************

**A/N:** ha finally!!! God that was very mind-boggling!!! haha… hope you guys liked it though… hehehe… kinda bizarre I know… hahah… whatever… sorry if it was cheesy… I tried!! Well… just don't forget to REVIEW okay??? If you don't, well that would be like breaking another rule… "Thou shall always review!!!" hahaha okay so I made them up… hehe… oh whatever… take care then!! Toodles!!!!


	19. The Collision

**A/N:** hahaha success!!!! I am updating now!!! Coz I have the computer all to myself!! Hahaah!!! Well unless my sister tries to butt in again with her sudden insatiable want to use the internet and hog the computer once more… well, anyway… I have to update now coz I won't be able to this weekend… another one of those outing… oh how I wish my dad will bring his laptop… so not to keep you guys waiting… here's chapter 19!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks by the way to **Coffee Luv and MORT**, **Hermione Baudelaire**, **Violet Baudelaire** (hahaha really??? Is the Duncan dude cute?? Hehehe… oh and yeah I've read the slippery slope… hahah… so cool… well… I'll try to get Violet kidnapped… if I can't in this fic, then I'll try to in the other fic… heheh… by who might you suggest??? Would you like Carmelita to?? Haha), **Iris Violetta Frankenmeyer** (really??? You've watched the trailer??? How was it??? yeah I agree… they did a terrific job in transforming Jim Carrey into Olaf… and Sunny too is cute but where's here fangs?? And the Klaus guy is kinda cute but his glasses are missing and Violet is toooo short… maybe they should make her wear heels… hahahaha), **Lady Helada** (yeah I have Lemony Snicket Autobiography… really cool the way it was written… hehehehe… kiss??? Hmm… soon…), **smilies** (hahaah this chick is a hard-core flip!!! Hahaha… yeah Isabella is really helping them… weird noh???), **Sheena Flores**, **BlackCherry667, angelcrystalgrl1, Gerlox, Klaus Baudelaire **and **S-O-U-E FAN **for reviewing chapter 18… and other ones at that matter… heheeh…. 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of ASUE…. Haha… well… except Victor and Isabella… and this story's plot… all right…   

********************************************************

**Chapter 19: The Collision**

Soon after class, Violet and Duncan quickly headed over to the Orphan Shack to meet the others. They found the four sitting at the bales of hay crouched over something. 

"Hey what's up?" Violet said as she walked over to Klaus and sat beside him. Duncan followed and sat over behind Isadora. Violet caught his gaze and found herself remembering what happened to them earlier. She then felt blood rush up to her face. Violet quickly looked down. 

"Well, we found these torn-up pieces of paper after following Olaf minutes ago. He threw these at the garbage can." Klaus said pointing at the scattered, straightened pieces of paper in front him. "We can't put it together easily because he tore it a bit too small."

"You actually followed him???" Violet asked picking up one small piece.

"You could say that." Isadora said, two piece under her fingers as she tried joining them up. "He kinda accidentally passed in front of us."

"Oh." Violet shrugged. "Well, you won't believe what me and Duncan found out."

"What is it?" Klaus asked gathering all the pieces in one pile. "We'll do these later." He added.

"Ha! Good news is," Duncan said. "Victor _is_ working for Olaf."

"Really?!" Isabella asked. "He is???"

"Yeah." Violet added. "We overheard them and Olaf talking this morning. About some plan or something."

"Besdut!" Sunny cried, which probably meant "Well, that's a start!"

"Hopefully Sunny…" Klaus said.

"Yeah she's right." Violet said. "Maybe we should investigate them more." She stood up. 

"Where you going???" Isadora asked.

"Well, somewhere. We can't just stay here and wait for Olaf to scheme behind us." Violet replied. "C'mon Isabella, come with me. I need to know where Victor usually goes."

Isabella stood up.

"How about us?" Isadora asked.    

"Well, you could try to put together the paper Olaf tore." Violet suggested.

"Oh yeah…" Isadora said and nodded.

"I'll go help them." Duncan said moving closer.

"Indema!" Sunny cried crawling over beside Isadora. 

Violet nodded and took Isabella's hand.

"C'mon Isabella!"

********************************************************

Duncan pushed open the classroom door and crept in quietly. 

Hours after finishing the Olaf's paper puzzle (**A/N:** hehehe… don't know what to call it), the four found it was hard to keep it in one piece. Duncan then volunteered to creep into one classroom and borrow some scotch tape.

Duncan walked over to the teacher's table and saw in one of the basket what he needed. He quickly picked it up and headed for the door. Before stepping out, he looked around first and soon started to walk away. 

But just as he turned a corner…

"Hey!!!"  

Duncan bumped into someone. 

"Watch where you're going!!!" the person cried as he bended over to pick up his things.

_That voice sounds familiar…_ Duncan thought as he crouched over to help the person. He took an open notebook and was about to close it when the words 'Olaf' and 'plan' caught his eyes.

Duncan looked up.

Victor was standing in front of him, eyeing his notebook with big eyes.

"Hey what's the big idea!?!?" Victor cried snatching his notebook away. "Mind your own business Quagmire!!! Something bad always happen to nosy people."

Victor started to turn away, but he stopped and started laughing menacingly. 

"And maybe that's why Violet ditched you for me in the first place! You're too nosy."

That was it.

"Say that to my face Viloria!!!" Duncan shouted grabbing Victor's shoulder and spinning him around. "Leave Violet out of this…"

"Guilty are you?!" Victor said pushing Duncan away. "Or maybe you're just scared… Like you were… you can't even tell a girl your real feelings for her…"

_What does he…_

Duncan froze.

"Ha! Should have known…" Victor added. He straightened his sweater and walked away.

Duncan felt his hand form a fist. Anger swelled inside him and he suddenly found himself grabbing Victor by the shoulders once more and giving him a mighty blow in the face. Duncan shook his hand as Victor fell to the floor. He gave out a shout of pain as his nose started to bleed. 

"Never mess with me Victor…" Duncan muttered under his breath. He then picked up the tape he dropped earlier and started to turn away…

"Victor?!?!"

Only to be stopped by a familiar voice… 

********************************************************

Violet froze at the scene that greeted her.

Lying on the ground was Victor with his nose bleeding… and Duncan standing a few inches from him.

Isabella, who was with her, had a different reaction. At the sight of her brother, she quickly forgot who she was with and ran to Victor's side.

"What happened?!?!" Isabella cried kneeling beside her brother. She tried to touch his arm, but Victor pushed her away.

"I'm fine…" Victor managed to say. He then took a short, angry glance at Duncan before taking out his handkerchief and covering his nose. 

Violet quickly saw this small impulse and looked at Duncan. His back was facing them and it seemed he was shocked at their sudden appearance. 

'C'mon I'll take you to the clinic…" Isabella said helping Victor up. She then quickly started to pick up his things. One book was near Violet's feet and she picked it up hurriedly.

"I'm so sorry Violet…" Isabella whispered as she approached her. "He's still my brother… And I have to help him…"

Violet nodded and looked over the Duncan once more. Isabella returned her nod signifying a 'thank you' and started to walk with Victor towards the other direction. Violet then started to approach Duncan.

"Duncan…"

"Could you give this to your brother…" Duncan said under his breath. "I have to go somewhere else…"

He quickly handed Violet the tape and avoided her eyes.

"Wait!" Violet said, but Duncan started to walk away immediately. She looked down at the object in her hands and enclosed with her fingers.

_I'm sorry Klaus… but this has got to wait…_

Violet quickly placed it inside her pocket looked forward, expecting to see Duncan from a distance…

But he was gone….  

********************************************************

**A/N:** hahaha finally!!! I finished it!!! hahahaah!!! Rejoice!!! And I promise you… the next chapter will be sooo… ahhh!!! I now have an idea on how I would make the two… heheeh… wait I can't tell you!! Well… you do know what that it but nevertheless… I will try to write chapter 20 after this… later… sooo… expect two chapters!!! Hahaha I'm feeling inspired today… :D so just don't forget to review ayt?!! Okay then… ciao and take care!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. A Bolt from the Blue

**A/N: **so here's what I promised!!! Chapter 20!!!!

**Disclaimer:** ASUE not mine. Period.

***********************************************************

**Chapter 20: A Bolt from the Blue**

Duncan picked up a stone beside him and looked at it. He then looked up and threw it. The stone slammed into the rusty metal picket fence surrounding the school.

Earlier that day, he had intentionally punched Victor. Yeah, anyone would do that after what he had done. But the problem was Violet saw it all, maybe even heard it all. His hand formed into a fist and he punched the ground beside him. 

_This is pathetic…why am I cowering myself from her?!_

Duncan tore a few grass and threw it in front of him.

_Oh yeah… coz I'm risking the fact that Violet may already know!!!_

He detached a long weed from the ground and twirled it around with his fingers.

It was hard for Duncan. To have to face with the struggle to hold back his real feelings towards someone and soon realize it was impossible because she was his friend. He tried everything, even tried posing as her secret admirer. But someone had to come and ruin it all. And now, because of that person, it may be possible that she already knows the truth. Well, that is if she heard him.

But in the other side of the situation, it wasn't hard anymore… because she already does know….

_Oh this is confusing…_

Duncan suddenly found himself lying in the grass, his arms behind his head. He looked up at the sky and exhaled deeply.

_Oh how I wish Violet was here…_

To his surprise…

"Duncan?"

***********************************************************

Violet gave out a sigh of relief at the sight of Duncan. She had been around the school at least 5 times looking for him. And he was just there, at the back lawn lying.

Duncan quickly scrambled up from his position and faced Violet. 

"Oh I've been looking all over for you!" Violet said walking over to him. He quickly sat up and turned his back at her.

"Are you mad at me???" Violet asked as she sat down beside Duncan. He quickly shook his head. Violet noticed he hadn't looked at her just one time after the incident earlier. "Why are you avoiding me then???" she added.

"I'm…I'm not avoiding you…" Duncan finally said. "It's just…" He shook his head. "Never mind..." He tried to stand up, but Violet grabbed him and pulled him down.

"I don't think running away from me and hiding is not avoiding me…" she said trying to make eye-contact, but to no avail. "C'mon… I'm your friend… you can always talk to me…"

Violet noticed that when she had said the word _friend_, Duncan had winced in annoyance. 

"If it was what happened earlier, it's okay! I understand." she added.

Duncan quickly perked up.

"You do???" he said finally meeting her eyes. Violet suddenly felt a shot of electricity run through her. The same one she had that morning. 

"Of course…" she said, smiling. 

Duncan laughed and rubbed his forehead. 

"And here I am, trying to assume you were mad…" he said.

"Why would I be mad?" Violet asked. 

"You know, what happened earlier like you said."

"Well, I would have hit Victor too or whatever but why on earth would I—"

Violet stopped. 

The smile on Duncan's face disappeared. He slowly turned away and looked the other side.

"Oh… So you mean…"

Violet wanted to slap herself. Duncan was talking about something else! She couldn't believe herself! How could she not know???

"You still don't know…" Duncan muttered. 

"Excuse?"

Duncan gave out a sigh of annoyance.

Violet looked down. Maybe if she didn't bother him for a while. Maybe she should have kept quite. Maybe she shouldn't have come. 

She quickly stood up. She brushed the back of her dress and took one last look at Duncan. She shook her head and started to walk away.

Violet only walked a few steps when she felt Duncan's eyes on her.

"Violet…"

"Yeah?" she was able to reply.

"I like you…" 

***********************************************************

Duncan stared at Violet's back. He was waiting for a reply. 

Violet was still standing there. 

Duncan gave a shrug of defeat.

"Should have known that would be your initial reaction…" Duncan muttered angrily. 

He was about to turn again when Violet suddenly faced him. He saw, in her eyes, tears welling up. She quickly brought her hand up and wiped her eyes. A smile formed on her face and she laughed softly.

Duncan's eyes widened. 

_That means…_

In seconds, Duncan suddenly found Violet in his arms. He didn't stand up. Instead Violet was sitting carelessly in front of him.

"Was that it all???" Violet asked breaking free from Duncan's arms and looking at him straight in the eyes. That same electricity—now only stronger—he always felt when he was with Violet ran through his body.

"Well…" Duncan mumbled. "Yeah…" 

Violet laughed.

"But…but you laughing…and crying…and running to me…means…" 

"Yes! I like you too… Ever since!" Violet replied smiling. 

Duncan suddenly felt himself smiling again. He hasn't felt this happy before in his whole life. And to think that minutes ago he was fussing about Violet and his feelings.

Duncan then looked down and took Violet's hands. He stroke her cheek with his finger and laughed himself.

"And to think I had to pose as 'Secret Admirer'! I should have known…" 

"Wait, so you're Secret Admirer?!?" Violet exclaimed.

"Consider yourself correct…"

Violet slapped him playfully in the arms. 

"You sneaky little…"

But Duncan didn't let Violet finish her sentence. He didn't let anything else destroy that moment they had. He finally found his chance to show her how he really felt. He wasn't going to let his stupid shyness overcome him once more.

Duncan quickly placed his hands lightly on Violet's face… 

Leaned closer… 

And their lips met…

Gently…

***********************************************************

**A/N: ** hahahah I could not believe myself!!! I actually am a bad cliffhanger-making girl!!! ahahah!!! Well at least I made them KISS like all you guys wanted!!!!!!!!! Hahahahaahaha!!!! But I know… it kinda sucks the approach… hahaha but I like it… heheheheh… well hope you guys enjoyed that… hehe I did… especially the 'I like you' bit… I'm writing this and I actually felt a tingle run through me!!! hahaha oh I wish my crush does that… hahah I'd die!! Well, anyway… just don't forget to review okay??? Heehehe… then… toodles all and see you next time!!!


	21. The End Is Near

**A/N:** hahaha I'm back!!! I am really really really really sorry it took me exactly (what?) 32 days to update… and since classes shall start once MORE next week (ghaadheemmhheett) I decided maybe I should update now coz obviously I won't be able to anywhere next month… but unfortunately this fic _is_ almost going to end this time… coz I sort of figured out a long time ago that when I made them reveal their feelings and kiss and stuff I'm going to end it there… I am just soooo BAD… but I've run out of ideas… but if you would like me to continue it… suggestions please??? But for now I'm already PENDING the thought of finishing this fic… soreeehh… don't worry… I will continue FIC #2… I will make it even better!! For now… I'll continue from this POINT…

Thanks by the way to:

**Badlee**

**Coffee Luv and MORT**

**Hermione Baudelaire** (I know… that sucks… it shows how obsessed I am of HIM! oh whatever…)

**phred**** doesn't like you**

**angelcrystalgrl1**

**BlackCherry667**

**Gerlox**

**smilies** (hey! Haha… I luv this chick… anyway… yeah I know, Victor is sooo gago… I hate him sooo much… hahah… what dance would you be doing?? Hey! Bring it on! Ahaha nice!!! I like that movie sooo much… you should also do their first cheer… the "I'm sexy, I'm cute! I'm popular to boot!"… hahahah… check my LJ… hahah… oh whatever… flip rulz…)

**Lilana Novakovich** (aaww… that's all right… :D)

**KlausBaudelaire**

**Yukiru foreveranime rulz**

**Mahoro-san**

**Pretendingtobesane**

**pyscoticXander**

**SpiderSquirrel**

**SakuraAngel623** (I agree… he didn't focus much on the Violet/Duncan love affair… that's what we want right?!?!?)

**Chrisoriented**

and

**Tidus'luvr99**

for reviewing chapter 19 and 20… thank you soooo much for whacking me in the head and saying "WRITE MORE!!"… well… that was actually my broken heart telling me… but… whatever…

****

****

**Disclaimer:** A Series of Unfortunate Events is never mine… ever… ever… ever…

****

****

****

****

****

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Chapter 21: The End Is Near**

"Don't you think we should be going back?"

Duncan looked sideward. Violet was looking up at the sky, her hand resting on top of Duncan's. The two were still at the back lawn, now lying down at the grass. Earlier that day, something extraordinary happened to both of them. Yeah, it was true. They were finally together. After all that holding back and pretending, Duncan and Violet was finally able to straighten out their feelings for each other. That was a start.

"Nah… I don't think so…"

"And why?"

"They can manage…"

Violet laughed. Duncan smiled and took her hand. She willingly gave it and looked back at him.

"What time is it then?" Violet asked squirming in place.

"Uh…" Duncan raised his arm. "6:00…"

"6…" Violet paused. "Wait, 6?!?!" She quickly stood up and took Duncan's other arm. "Oh man you're not kidding right???" she added.

"Why?" Duncan asked, raising himself up.

"We've got S.O.R.E.s remember???" Violet exclaimed standing up and brushing the back of her dress. Duncan stood up as well and straightened his shirt.]

"C'mon…"

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet pushed open the cafeteria doors and sulked inside. The next day, the Baudelaires were dead tired after having to run laps once more last night. Violet looked around and finally saw Duncan and Isadora sitting in one of the tables.

"Over there…" Violet mumbled sleepily. As they got nearer, Duncan immediately saw Violet and quickly stood up.

"Hey!" he said, running over to her side. "There you guys are…"

"What time is it?" Violet said inaudibly.

"7:30…" Isadora replied as they three finally sat down and slump their heads on the wooden table. "Are you guys all right?"

"He made us run until 2 am…" Klaus muttered through his arms.

Isadora scoffed.

"How could he make you guys do that??!?!!?" she cried.

"I don't want to think about Olaf for a while… I might have nightmares…" Klaus added as he peeked over at Isadora.

"Do you want something to eat?" Duncan whispered over at Violet.

"I'm too tired…" she replied. "Thanks anyway…"

"Gada…" Sunny muttered after looking up. She slumped back beside the trays and closed her eyes.

"What is it Sunny?" Klaus asked after yawning.

"Carmelita!" Sunny cried her back facing them.

"Carmelita Spats?" Violet suddenly said lifting her head up. "Don't tell me she's coming again!"

"I'm afraid she is…" Duncan said.

"Hello cakesniffers!" Carmelita said as she suddenly appeared behind Isadora, a sickening tone in her voice. "I have two messages for you!"

"Oh another burden to add to the pile…" Klaus muttered.

Carmelita rolled her eyes.

"Whatever cakesniffers, so anyway, message number one is, as usual, Coach Genghis will be seeing you tonight."

Klaus groaned.

Carmelita scoffed.

"And message number two is, Nero wants you in his office now."

Carmelita then smirked.

"Hahaha the cakesniffers are in trouble!" she laughed poking her finger at the Baudelaires direction.

"Oh grow up Carmelita!" Isadora exclaimed flashing a dirty look at her. "Go and bother someone else who's actually interested…"

Carmelita stopped laughing and raised her eyebrow at Isadora.

"Mind your mouth Quagmire… I'm older than you…"

"Oh yeah and I care?!"

"Why you—"

"That's enough! Thank you Carmelita…" Violet suddenly said, cutting short Carmelita's obnoxious response.

Carmelita looked at Violet annoyed then at Isadora dirtily before turning around and storming off.

"Oh yeah! Go and cower behind your Victor!" Isadora shouted after Carmelita.

"Isadora." Duncan said, a stern tone in his voice. "Knock it out…"

Violet stretched up and ran her hand through her face, obviously aggravated.

"Well, you heard what the brat said…"

Klaus groaned again as Violet hesitantly stood up and pulled at her brother's arm. He finally stood up after a few pushes and slaps from Violet.

"We'll be back soon." Violet said, yawning. She picked up Sunny, who had already fallen asleep, and tugged at Klaus. She gave one last nod at the Quagmires before finally pushing herself forward and walking back again towards the cafeteria doors.

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan fiddled with his notebook and pen. Half an hour already passed and still, the Baudelaires haven't arrived. Flipped through his notebook vigorously and closed it back again.

"Have they arrived?" Duncan asked Isadora, who was busy eating her soggy mashed potatoes and scanning through her own notebook.

"You've asked that same question for over 6 times this past 3 minutes and you're still getting the same answer: now they haven't arrived…" Isadora replied an irritated tone in her voice. "Why are you so worried?!" she added looking over at her brother.

"Well… What if Coach Genghis—I mean—Olaf already did something to them???" Duncan said, twirling his pen in his fingers.

"Impossible…" Isadora replied looking back down at her notebook. "And besides, it's to early for Olaf to be awake at this time. He might as well been tired after staying up late last night, remember???"

"You're…you're right…" Duncan said nodding. "But what if—"

"Oh knock it off Duncan!!! They've only been gone for 30 minutes!!!" Isadora cried. "And besides, it's not like Violet's your girlfriend or anything and you're all jealous she might be seeing Victor…" She laughed.

Duncan froze. He flashed Isadora a how-did-you-know look.

Isadora stopped laughing and dropped her fork.

"Wait… you mean…" she paused. "No way! Violet's your girlfriend?!"

"Shut up!!!" Duncan hissed, covering Isadora's mouth with his hand. A couple of students from the other table looked at their direction with curious glances.

Isadora stared back at his brother with an I'm-shocked/you're-not-lying/how-did-it-happen look.

"You've got to be kidding me!!!" she finally said, slapping her brother lightly on the face. "Is that you Duncan?!?!"

"It's not yet formal or anything…" Duncan said punching Isadora back in the arm. "We just… uhh… well… we… yesterday… uhh…we…"

"Did you kiss her???"

"NO!!!" Duncan said, his cheeks going red. "How… how can you say that???"

"Well, you're blushing… That would mean its true…" Isadora laughed. "Duncan and Violet sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N…" she stopped and smirked. "Oh… They're here…" (**A/N:** thanks by the way to **BlackCherry667** for that… got that from her review… is it okay? :D)

Duncan looked up at the cafeteria doors and, true, the Baudelaires were standing by it, obviously just arriving.

"K-I-S-S-I—ouch!" Isadora winced as Duncan kicked her from under the table. "Shut up!" he hissed again as Violet, Klaus and Sunny started walking towards back their table. Isadora cleared her throat and started eating again. Duncan, on the other hand, picked up his notebook and played with it once more. When the three arrived, Isadora suddenly coughed out loud and snickered over at her brother.

"Ohhoh sorry about that…" Isadora said as Klaus sat down in front of her. "Potato went down the wrong way…"

"So… what happened???" Duncan asked as Violet sat in front of him after placing down Sunny beside her.

"Well… incidentally, me and Violet _were_ flunking our classes…" Klaus replied with an exasperated tone in his voice.

"And Sunny hasn't been able to answer to Nero's commands as a secretary…" Violet added leaning her head over at her open palm.

"And now we have to take comprehensive exams—meaning having to have to get an A on an exam tomorrow…"

"And Sunny has to staple papers with home-made stalpes since Nero is too lazy to buy at least another box…"

"That's pathetic!!" Isadora cried throwing down her fork at her tray. "Doesn't he know you've been doing S.O.R.Es?!"

"We've tried saying that but he just mocks us… nice hobby he has…" Klaus muttered.

"And here's the bad part…" Violet added. "If we flunk, Coach Genghis will be taking care of us!!!"

"NO way!!!" Duncan and Isadora said at the same time.

"That was his plan…" Violet said, burying her face in her hands. "He made us run laps because he _knew_ we would be tired! He _knew_ we won't be able to attend classes properly! He _knew _we would get expelled…"

"And now it's too late…" Klaus said.

"It can't be too late!" Duncan said reaching over at Violet and taking her hand. "You could still study tonight…"

"How can we??? We still have S.O.R.E.s right???" Klaus said rubbing his hair and taking off his glasses.

Distant laughing suddenly rang through the cafeteria and when the four looked up to see who it was, Carmelita and the rest of her group were looking at their direction, pointing and bickering at them. Isadora flashed them a "loser" sign on her forehead and turned back to Klaus and Violet.

"Don't mind them…" Isadora muttered.

"How I'd like to see them in our shoes…" Klaus muttered back. "See if they'd be laughing now…"

Duncan suddenly perked up.

'That's it!!!!!" he suddenly cried. The three twitched from their seat and looked back at Duncan with great shock. Sunny, who fell asleep minutes ago was raising herself up, obviously awaken by Duncan's voice. Loud laughs rang through the cafeteria once more. Duncan smiled and reached for his notebook.

"Why didn't we think of this earlier???" he said scribbling down on his notebook.

"What?? Think of what Duncan???" Violet asked, confused.

"C'mon maybe we should go back to the Orphan Shack for a while…"

Duncan raised himself up and took Violet's hand. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I have a plan…"

****

****

****

****

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** hahahah!! Finally!!! I finished it!!!!!!!!!!! alleluia!!! Rejoice!!!! Well, actually this chapter is sort of like a part in book 5… right??? The 'them knowing Olaf's plan'… and it's sort of going back to the books original plot… sorry about that… but I made a little different so you can say it's nowhere like book 5… whatever… and the chapter title was kinda cheesy I know… I couldn't think of anything… oh and sorry if the format kinda sucks... grr... i don't know what's happening... so anyway… I promise chapter 22 would be a bit longer… and the Viloria duo would make an appearance… well sort of…oh whatever… hope you liked it though… hehe don't forget to review all right?!?!!? i'll continue this tomorrow… for now I have to eat!! I'm starved!!! Okei then… cya all!! Ciao!!!!!!!!


End file.
